Kuroshitsuji
by SallyPejr
Summary: Po Anglii dochází k podivným úmrtím učenců a je úkolem 'královnina psa' tento problém vyřešit. To ovšem není jediný Cielův problém. V Londýně se totiž objevil mladík, jehož sluha je také démon.
1. Chapter 1

_Tohle je jedno z mých prvních fanfictionů, ne-li úplně první. Takže se nedivte, že to má trošku švihlou zápletku. Byl to původně dárek pro sestru a do teď nevím její názor. Na recenzi čekám už tak pět roků. Snad se jí dočkám od vás._

_Vzhledem k tomů, že moje maličkost už od dopsání nebyla spokojená se zápletkou, podařilo se mi vzápětí vytvořit alternativní konec. A taky kompletně překopat celý příběh. V druhé verzi zůstaly jen postavy a hlavní linie děje. Ale tím vás nemusím zatěžovat, to ještě není dopsané. A ještě dlouho nebude._

* * *

><p>Na zemi leží třesoucí se dívka. Dlouhé černé vlasy a roztrhaná noční košile jsou to jediné, čím se může přikrýt a schovat se tak před zimou a pohledy z chodby. Celým tělem jí projede zášleh bolesti. Dívka vykřikne a celá se zkroutí, ale i když se ve špehýrce ve dveřích objeví pár očí, nikdo jí nepřijde na pomoc. Nikdo neutiší bolest. Dívka se dál svíjí v křečích, dokud bolest náhle nepoleví a ona úplně vyčerpaná nezůstane bezvládně ležet.<p>

„Prosím." zašeptá zoufalá dívka mezi vzlyky, ale všude je ticho. Nikdo ji nepomůže.

Padne na ni stín.

Škubne sebou a zavře oči v hrůze, že zase přišli Oni. Ale místo hlubokých hlasů se ozve tiché zamňoukání. Vylekaně otevře oči a podívá se před sebe.

Na zemi sedí černá kočka s velkýma zelenýma očima.

„Kočka." vydechne dívka. V hlase jí zní jen nepatrný náznak údivu. Během svého pobytu v téhle cele už viděla podivnější věci.

Kočka se zvedne a se švihajícím ocasem přejde k ležící postavě.

Dívka k ní natáhne ruku a čeká, že kočka projde skrz jako všechny její halucinace. Ale nestalo se tak. Kočka opatrně očichala natažené prsty a otřela se hlavou o rozechvělou dlaň.

Dívka překvapením vytřeští oči, když na dlani ucítí jemnou srst a teplo zvířete.

„Jsi tady." zašeptá ohromená dívka.

V tu chvíli ji přepadne další ze záchvatů bolesti. Dívka vykřikne úlekem. Tělo se jí zkroutí do klubíčka a vzápětí se celé prohne, jak jím procházejí vlny bolesti. Tentokrát trvá o dost déle, než se záchvat přežene. Dívka přerývavě dýchá, zatímco se její tělo nekontrolovatelně třese. Leží na zádech a tiše brečí. Slzy jí tečou z očí rovnou do vlasů.

Na hrudi ucítí jemný dotek měkkých tlapek. S námahou otevře oči a podívá se na černou kočku.

Zvíře na ni hledí a nehýbe se.

„Pomož mi. Prosím." zašeptá dívka zoufale a přitiskne si kočku k sobě.

- - o - -

„Ples." zopakuje Michael a promne si bradu mezi palcem a ukazovákem. „Neumím tančit. Nikdy jsem to nepotřeboval."

„Lekce v tanci je zařazena do vašeho programu namísto hodin šermu." podotkne komorník úředním hlasem.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Michael překvapeně nad komorníkovou pohotovostí, ale hned se uklidní. „Jsi rychlý." prohlásí.

„Seřídit váš program je snadné pro komorníka rodu Doerheatů." řekne Jonathan se samolibým úsměvem a lehkou úklonou.

„A co mám dál v programu, komorníku rodu Doerheatů?" zeptá se Michael s pozvednutým obočím.

„Dnes dopoledne máte schůzku s panem Williamsem, vedoucím pobočky v Edinburgu. Po obědě zkouška kostýmů na ples, následuje taneční lekce." řekne komorník profesionálním hlasem.

„A mezitím spousta papírování." brble si Michael pod nosem.

„Kostým." řekne mladík trochu nepřítomně a znovu se zahledí do pozvánky. „Maškarní ples." přečte.

„Ty budeš mít taky kostým?" loupne pohledem po komorníkovi. „Asi bys měl, ať moc nerazíš."

„Máte na myslí nějaký určitý kostým, pane?" zeptá se komorník. I nadále se chová velice uctivě, ale přece jenom se Michael na okamžik zatváří nejistě.

„Netuším, jak bude vypadat můj kostým, natož abych vybíral tobě." zabručí Michael a konečně odloží pozvánku. Jako by tím definitivně uzavřel téma maškarního plesu, zvážní, a když se napije ranního čaje, tváří se už neproniknutelně jako karetní hráč.

„V kolik hodin přijede Williams?" zeptá se.

„V jedenáct hodin." oznámí komorník. „Mám ho uvést do pracovny, nebo si přejete přesunout jednání jinam?"

„Pracovní věci se mají řešit v pracovně." podotkne Michael. Otočí se na židli a podívá se z okna na šedou oblohu.

„Vypadá to na bouřku."

- - o - -

Michael se dívá do deštivého dne za okny domu a pozoruje kočár přijíždějící po kamenné dlažbě Londýna.

„Norbert Williams." zašeptá do tichého hřmění, které sem doléhá z dálky. Povzdechne si a sklo před jeho obličejem se zamlží.

„Chcete schůzku odložit?" ozve se za jeho zády komorníkův hlas.

„Samozřejmě, že ne." řekne Michael a posadí se do křesla.

Jonathan se lehce ukloní a odejde přivítat hosta.

- - o - -

Dveře se otevřou dříve, než se jich promočený Williams stačí dotknout.

„No to je dost!" utrhne se mohutný host na komorníka a vrazí do haly jako velká voda.

Norbert Williams je mohutný muž s rudými vlasy a vousy, oblečený do těžkého a momentálně mokrého kabátu a běžně vypadajícího obleku.

Jonathan muži beze slova pomůže sundat kabát a se zdvořilým 'Následujte mě, prosím.' odvede hosta do pracovny.

„Pan Williams." ohlásí komorník, ale host nečeká, až bude uveden a s hlukem se hrne dovnitř.

„Prý jsi se mnou chtěl mluvit, chlapče." řekne Williams naštvaně. „Abys věděl, jsem tu jenom ze své dobré vůle. Nemám čas na hraní si s dětmi, ani když sedí za obřím stolem."

„Zajímavé." podotkne Michael klidně. Prohlíží si Williamse s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu, jako by pozoroval nějaký zajímavý exemplář hmyzu.

„Myslel jsem, že jste jenom zloděj, ale vy jste navíc i hulvát a idiot."

Williams zrudne vzteky, když mu dojde, co mu to mladík vlastně řekl.

„Co si to dovoluješ, smrade!" zaburácí a bouchne pěstí do stolu s takovou silou, až se hromádka listin sesype na stranu.

„Navzdory růstu ceny uhlí a vytěženého množství materiálu je vaše pobočka jediná, která nevydělává, ale naopak prodělává. Ve vašem účetnictví jsou nesrovnalosti a vaši zaměstnanci žijí v bídě." řekne Jonathan. V ruce drží otevřenou knihu, jejíž strany jsou popsané sloupci číslic.

„Řekněte, kam se poděly peníze na stavbu domů pro horníky?" zeptá se Michael klidně. Hlavu má nakloněnou, takže Williams místo jeho očí vidí jen odraz lampy na sklech brýlí.

„Dělníci stále žijí v bídě, ale vy jste si postavil krásnou novou vilku, jak jsem si všimnul."

„Veškeré transakce jsou řádně zaznamenané v účetních knihách, a pokud se v nich nevyznáte, nedivím se, že tam najdete jenom nesrovnalosti." řekne Williams nenávistně, ale snaží se fyzické projevy své zuřivosti potlačovat.

„Já se v účetnictví vyznám." podotkne Michael chladně a pokyne Jonathanovi, který před Williamse položí list papíru. „Tohle je částka, kterou dlužíte. Pokud ji splatíte do měsíce, zůstane vám vaše postavení. Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že se žádná takováto situace nebude muset opakovat." řekne Michael úředním hlasem.

„A co když odmítnu?" zeptá se Williams a zuřivě vycení zuby. „Nemáš jedinou možnost, jak mě donutit, dát ti jediný cent. Nebudu poslouchat nějakého přivandrovalého fracka a jeho slouhu!" zařve Williams a znovu bouchne pěstí do stolu.

„V tom případě," začne Michael úplně klidně. „Nám, prosím, podepište toto." ukáže na další list papíru, který komorník položil na stůl.

„Co to je?" zavrčí Williams trochu překvapeně. Čekal, že se s ním Doerheaty bude hádat.

„Vaše výpověď a převod veškerého vašeho majetku získaného za posledních pět let ve prospěch podniku." vysvětlí Michael se stejně klidným výrazem, jaký má po celou dobu rozhovoru.

„Ty musíš být blázen!" zařve Williams.

V tu chvíli oblohu venku prořízne záblesk, který všechny v místnosti oslní, aby je vzápětí ohlušilo zahřmění.

Williams ohromeně zírá na komorníka. Když je ozářil blesk, zdálo se mu, že oči sluhy rudě zaplály.

„Slyšel jsem, že nedávno několik lidí zemřelo po zásahu bleskem." podotkne Michael s mírným zaujetím. „Ale takové nehody se stávají docela často."

„Chcete mi vyhrožovat?" zeptá se Williams naštvaně, ale jeho hlas postrádá předchozí sebejistotu. Komorníkovi oči ho vyděsily.

„A čím bych vám mohl vyhrožovat?" zeptá se Michael s pobaveným úsměvem. „Zásahem blesku? To je opravdu hloupý nápad."

„Už toho mám dost!" štěkne Williams. „Odcházím!"

„Nejdřív podepište." řekne Michael. Stále mluví klidně, ale v jeho hlase zazněl nebezpečný podtón, při kterém Williamsovi naskočila husí kůže.

Venku se znovu jasně blýsklo a domem se rozlehlo hřmění.

Jonathan významně položí na stůl pero a kalamář.

Williams na sucho polkne, vytřeštěné oči upírá na komorníka. Oči onoho muže, je-li to vůbec člověk, září rudou barvou.

„Co jste zač?" zeptá se chraplavě.

„Jsem Jonathan Gate, komorník rodu Doerheatů." usměje se Jonathan, ale je to úsměv hladového vlka.

„Podepište." řeknou komorník i jeho pán zároveň.

Znovu zahřmí a vítr zacloumá s okny.

Williamsova bojovnost zmizela a nahradil ji strach o vlastní život. Roztřesenou rukou namočí pero do inkoustu a podepíše se na konec papíru. Má při tom pocit, že podepisuje vlastní rozsudek smrti. Pustí pero a ustoupí až ke dveřím.

„Děkuji za vaši návštěvu." usměje se Michael.

„Dovolte, vyprovodím vás." řekne komorník zdvořile.

- - o - -

Michael se dívá z okna nad střechy domů na nebe, které se každou chvíli rozzáří bleskem a otřásne hromem.

„Dneska je vážně mizerné počasí." povzdechne si.

„Nemáte rád bouřky, pane?" zeptá se Jonathan zdvořile, zatímco uklízí nepořádek, který Williams způsobil na stole.

„Nemám rád zimu a ten déšť je ledový. Ale bouřky mám rád. Blesky a hromy. Jsou fascinující." řekne Michael trochu zasněně.

„Bude se podávat oběd. Budete chtít jíst zde?" vytrhne Jonathan svého pána ze zamyšlení.

„Ne. Půjdu do jídelny." zavrtí Michael hlavou a vrátí se ke stolu. Zvedne smlouvu, kterou Williams podepsal a znovu si ji přečte.

„Sehnal jsi nějakou náhradu?" zeptá se Michael a podívá se na Jonathana přes horní okraj obrouček.

Komorník mu okamžitě podá tři útlé složky.

„Jsou zde veškeré informace a doporučení nejzávažnějších kandidátů." oznámí Jonathan.

„Dobře." přikývne Michael a převezme si složky. Znovu se usadí ve svém křesle a trochu zesílí plamen lampy.

„Vyřídíme to, co nejrychleji."

- - o - -

Všude je tma, ale ani uprostřed noci není Londýn tiché místo. Ulicemi zní hrkotající kola kočárů, přiopilé hlasy opilců nebo výkřiky hrůzy přepadených lidí.

Blízko jednoho z mostů přes Temži dřepí dívka v obyčejných šatech. Krátké vlasy má omotané šátkem. Našla na cestě kotě a teď si s ním hraje. Energická kočka s rezatým flekem kolem oka útočí na dívčinu ruku, ale neškrábe doopravdy.

„Ty jsi raubíř. Asi si tě odnesu domů." usmívá se dívka vesele.

Je nebezpečné zůstávat pozdě v noci venku, obzvláště pro ženy, ale ona se nebojí. O zábradlí mostu se opírá její ochránce. Vysoká nehybná postava v dlouhém plášti.

Dívka si bezstarostně hraje s kotětem, ale najednou se zarazí a podívá se směrem k jedné z ulic. I muž na mostě se konečně pohnul a zvedl hlavu.

Z ulice vyjede drožka tažená unaveným grošákem.

Muž v plášti si stoupne doprostřed mostu a donutí tak drožkáře, aby zastavil.

„Hele, uhni mi z cesty!" zařve drožkář.

Dívka se vydá k vozu a otevře dvířka. Uvnitř sedí nervózně se tvářící muž s koženou taškou přitisknutou k hrudi.

„Banditi!" vyhrkne mužík vyděšeně.

„Profesor Johnson?" zeptá se dívka zvědavě.

„A-ano?" vykoktá muž s taškou.

„Vystupte si, prosím." vyzve ho dívka překvapivě zdvořile.

„T-to ne. Vy - vy jste lupiči." vrtí mužík hlavou.

„Pane, profesore, ujišťuji vás, že nejsme lupiči. Chci si s vámi promluvit."

„N-ne." dál vrtí profesor hlavou.

Dívka si sáhne k pasu a vytáhne dlouhý ostrý nůž.

„A teď už půjdete?" zeptá se dívka přísným hlasem.

Profesor Johnson vyděšeně vyjekne, vrazí zády do druhých dvířek a vypadne z drožky ven. Muž v plášti uhne drožkáři z cesty a pomalu se vydá k profesorovi, který se už zvedá na nohy.

Drožkář, který se rozhodně nechtěl stát svědkem jakéhokoliv zločinu, práskne bičem a rozjede se pryč.

Když profesor zjistí, že stojí sám proti dívce s nožem a vysokému muži, rozběhne se pryč. Ovšem jeho pronásledovatelé nemají potíže držet se starým mužem krok. Profesor volá o pomoc, ale nikdo mu neodpovídá, nikde se neobjevuje zachránce. Kličkuje neznámými uličkami, které jsou čím dál užší a temnější. Doufá, že narazí na policistu nebo na přeplněnou hlavní třídu. Ovšem místo toho vběhne do slepé uličky. Pustí tašku a v hrůze pronásledovaného zvířete se pokusí přelézt zeď. Prsty vyškrábe do staré zdi několik rýh a oláme si při tom několik nehtů, ale to už za ním stojí muž a dívka. Otočí se k nim čelem a padne na kolena.

Řekne jim vše, co chtějí vědět. Doufá, že ho nechají naživu. Ale když mu dívka řekne, z čeho ho obviňují, jeho naděje zmizí. Dvě bodnutí do břicha a jedno do hrudi je to poslední, co má z tohoto světa.


	2. Chapter 2

„Cieli!" zavolá Elizabeth nadšeně a rychle se vydá vstříc svému snoubenci.

„Elizabeth." vyhrkne Ciel překvapeně a prohlédne si její kostým – šaty antického stylu. Nečekal, že tady Elizabeth bude tak brzy, ale co jiného se mohlo stát, než že Elizabeth bude první z jeho hostů?

„Slečno Elizabeth." ukloní se Sebastian zdvořile.

„Cieli. Sebastiane. Jak to, že ještě nemáte kostýmy?" diví se Elizabeth.

„Neboj, Lizzie, zrovna se jdu převléct." pousměje se Ciel.

„To je dobře!" zatleská Elizabeth nadšeně a v doprovodu své komorné Pauly se vydá do hlavního sálu.

„Slečno Elizabeth!" ozve se ze schodů trio nadšených hlasů. Cielovi zaměstnanci, všichni tři v převleku za turecké služebnictvo, se vesele zubí na příchozí hosty.

„Vítejte, slečno, jsme rádi, že jste dorazila." zdraví Finny nadšeně. V ruce drží červenou čapku.

„Dáte si něco k jídlu nebo pití, madam?" ptá se Meilin, jejíž brýle se ani trochu nehodí ke kostýmu břišní tanečnice, který má na sobě.

Třetí ze Cielových zaměstnanců má na sobě oblek palácové stráže a v puse nezbytnou cigaretu, byť nezapálenou.

„Madam." sklapne Bard podpatky a vzorově zasalutuje.

„Vypadáte hezky." zacinká Paula svými rolničkami. Sama má na sobě indiánské šaty.

„Pojďte do sálu, slečno." zve Finny hosty dál. „Musíte se podívat na výzdobu."

„Á, to je roztomilé!" rozplývá se Elizabeth nad spoustou květin, kterými je sál vyzdoben. „Ty květiny jsou všude." povídá dívka nadšeně.

Květinami jsou ozdobeny stoly, stěny dokonce i strop sálu.

„To je krása." hlesne Paula ohromeně.

„To jste dělali vy?" zeptá se Elizabeth svých průvodců.

„Ne. To všechno Sebastian." přiznají zaměstnanci, zklamaní, že ta krása kolem není jejich dílo.

- - o - -

Sebastian klečí před Cielem a přepásává ho širokou modrou šerpou. Ciel si mlčky nechá obléct bohatě zdobenou bílou kazajku a zastrčí si za pás ohnutou dýku. Prohlédne si v zrcadle svůj kostým sultána a zklamaně zkonstatuje, že už je opravdu připraven jít dolů za Elizabeth a ostatními hosty.

„Pane." Ukloní se mu Sebastian a doprovodí ho do sálu.

Přišlo už několik dalších hostů. Mezi nimi i Lau a jeho věrná společnice Mao-Ran, oba oblečení ve svých normálních oděvech. Jen Lau udělal menší společenský ústupek a nasadil si na hlavu falešnou pleš.

Ciel prohodí s hosty pár zdvořilostí, ale pak se stáhne trochu stranou a mlčky pozoruje dění kolem. V hlavě mu krouží jediná myšlenka. Proč se rozhodl něco takového uspořádat?

Odpověď není složitá. Elizabeth.

_Ciel jako obvykle probíral účetnictví, když Elizabeth přijela na jednu ze svých nečekaných návštěv, skálopevně rozhodnutá, že se Ciel potřebuje rozveselit. Ciel s ní její názor nesdílel, ale když viděl její nadšení a elán, s jakým jeho zaměstnanci chystali piknik, rozhodl se jet s nimi. Ovšem než mohli vyrazit, přihnala se pořádná bouře a všechny Elizabethiny plány odnesl déšť a vítr. Elizabeth z toho byla zklamaná, a tak jí Ciel navrhl, že pro ni uspořádá maškarní ples. _

Ciel zavrtí hlavou nad vlastními nápady a znovu se pustí do zdvořilostního kolečka vítání hostů.

Sebastian v orientálně vypadajícím obleku vítá hosty, doplňuje jídlo a pití, stará se o hudbu a o spoustu dalších důležitých drobností.

„Zajímalo by mě, kdy se převlékl." zamumlá Ciel sám pro sebe, ale moc tohle téma nerozebírá. Sám ví nejlépe, jak talentovaný jeho komorník je.

„Cieli! Tady jste!" ozve se nadšené volání a vzápětí je Ciel proti své vůli nadzvednut do vzduchu a nadšeně objímán.

„Princi Somo!" zavolá Ciel naštvaně a snaží se vyprostit z pevného sevření. Zachrání ho Agni, který svého pána donutí, aby ho postavil na zem.

„Cieli, tak dlouho jsme se neviděli." povídá Soma zklamaně a tváří se, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozbrečet. „Proto jsem neskonale šťastný, že jste uspořádal tento úžasný maškarní ples! A přinesl jsem vám na ochutnání několik našich kari-chlebů." s těmi slovy strčí Soma Cielovi pod nos talíř plný jídla.

„Kdy jste je udělali?" diví se Ciel, protože z kari-chlebů se ještě kouří.

„Dovolil jsem si využít vaší kuchyně a připravit kari-chleby zde. Čerstvé jsou totiž nejlepší." řekne Agni prostě.

„A proč na sobě nemáte kostým?" diví se Ciel dál.

„Na maškarním plese se lidé převlékají do oblečení jiných národů, tak jsme si vybrali toto." ukazuje Soma nadšeně na své oblečení. On i Agni jsou oblečeni do běžného britského obleku.

„Aha." podotkne Ciel a podívá se na své dva hosty, jako by uvažoval o jejich příčetnosti.

- - o - -

Elizabeth se bavila se svými známými, když si všimla, že Ciel stojí stranou od ostatních a tváří se vážně.

„Musím ho rozveselit." pomyslí si Elizabeth a rozhodně se vydá směrem k Cielovi, ale někdo jí zastoupí cestu.

Elizabeth se překvapeně podívá na černovlasého mladíka s kulatými brýlemi v tmavém kimonu. Vypadá sotva o tři roky starší než ona, ale i když byla přesvědčená, že zná tuto věkovou kategorii, mladíkův obličej ji nic neříká.

„Mohu vás vyzvat k tanci?" zeptá se mladík zdvořile s drobnou úklonou a nabídne jí ruku.

Elizabeth na okamžik zaváhá, ale pak nabízenou ruku příjme. Zajímá ji, kdo je neznámý mladík.

- - o - -

„Kdo to je?"diví se Bard a ukáže na tanečního partnera slečny Elizabeth.

„Ten je krásný." rozplývá se Finny.

„Ale tančí se snoubenkou našeho pána." mračí se Bard. „To by neměl."

„Třeba ho pan Ciel vyzve na souboj." nadhodí Meilin potěšená představou bitky.

„Koho by měl mladý pán vyzvat na souboj?" ozve se za nimi Sebastianův hlas.

Trojce zaměstnanců ztrne úlekem, ale vzápětí se otočí čelem vzad a v pozoru se dívají na komorníka. Sebastian si trojici prohlíží zpytavým pohledem.

„Mluvili jsme o tom mladíkovi, co tančí se slečnou Elizabeth." ohlásí Meilin a ukáže směrem k tanečnímu parketu.

Její dva kolegové jen přikývnou na souhlas.

„Sebastiane, vy víte, kdo to je?" odváží se Finny zeptat.

„Michael Doerheaty." odpoví někdo namísto Sebastiana.

Vedle hovořící skupiny stojí vysoký muž s dlouhými uhlově černými vlasy. Oblečený je do tmavého kimona a za pasem mu visí dlouhý japonský meč.

„Jsem Jonathan Gate, komorník pana Doerheatyho." představí se neznámý s pohledem upřeným na Sebastiana.

Meilin, Finny a Bard překvapeně kmitají pohledem mezi dvěma komorníky.

Sebastiana poprvé opustil jeho sebevědomý výraz a na zlomek vteřiny ho nahradilo překvapení. Ovšem vzápětí se v jeho tváři objevil chladný podmračený výraz.

Za to Jonathan Gate se tvářil pořád stejně sebevědomě.

Meilin se zatváří nadšeně a kmitá pohledem mezi Sebastianem a Jonathanem, jako by očekávala rvačku.

„Sebastiane." ozve se Cielův hlas a komorník odejde.

Jonathan se samolibě usměje, lehce se ukloní ohromené trojici a zmizí v davu hostů.

„Ten Jonathan Gate se mi vůbec nelíbí." zamračí se Bard.

„Oba jsou tak úžasní." rozplývá se Meilin.

„Zajímalo by mě, odkud se znají." podotkne Bard se založenýma rukama.

Finny a Meilin přikývnou na souhlas. Tanaka, který se vedle nich znenadání objevil, jen s povzdechnutím pokývne hlavou.

- - o - -

„Ještě nikdy jsem vás tady neviděla." podotkne Elizabeth jako by nic.

„Nedivím se, slečno." prohlásí Michael s úsměvem. „Nedávno jsem se přistěhoval. Do smrti svého otce jsem žil na venkově a musím se přiznat, že jsem plesům a podobným zábavám moc neholdoval."

„Je mi líto, že váš otec zemřel." řekne Elizabeth upřímně. „Ovšem pořád jste mi neprozradil, kdo jste."

„Omlouvám se, slečno. Jsem Michael Doerheaty." představí se Michael s vážným výrazem, ale vzápětí se pousměje. „Hádám správně, že tančím se slečnou Elizabeth Middleford?"

„Ano." přikývne Elizabeth s úsměvem, ale vzápětí se zatváří vážně. „Známe se?" zeptá se s obavami, že se dopustila společenského omylu.

„Ne, slečno." uklidní ji Michael. „Ale když už jsem zvaný na maškarní ples k Cielu Phantomhiveovi, měl bych o něm něco vědět, abych se nedopustil společenského faux-pas. A informace, že je Ciel Phantomhive zasnouben s okouzlující Elizabeth Middleford, patří k naprostému základu."

Elizabeth trochu zčervená nad komplimentem a nadšeně se usměje.

V tu chvíli hudba dohraje. Michael odvede Elizabeth k její komorné, ukloní se jí a odejde.

„Líbil se vám tanec, madam?" zeptá se Paula s úsměvem.

„Ano." přikývne Elizabeth vesele.

„Ale chtěla jsem jít za Cielem. Měl by se rozveselit." řekne Elizabeth vzápětí trochu ustaraně. „Pořád se tváří tak smutně."

„Slečno Elizabeth!" zavolá Meilin. „Máme pro vás překvapení, slečno Elizabeth! Vymyslel to pan Ciel." dodá Meilin tiše, než Elizabeth odvede.

Projdou sálem a prosklenými dveřmi až na terasu vedoucí k zahradě.

Venku je krásná teplá noc a na nebi svítí spousta hvězd, ovšem Elizabeth okamžitě zaujala zahrada plná světel. Do země jsou zabodané hořící louče a mezi větvemi stromů visí lampióny. Pod stromy jsou narůzno položené deky plné talířů s jídly a lahvemi s pitím.

„To je krása." vydechne Elizabeth nadšeně.

Ostatní hosté, kteří vyšli ze sálu za Elizabeth, Paulou a Meilin, udiveně vydechnou a začnou si mezi sebou šeptat.

Na schodech do zahrady se objeví Ciel v doprovodu Sebastiana, Barda a Finnyho. Meilin pokyne Elizabeth a odvede ji po schodišti dolů.

„Chtěla jste jít na piknik, Lizzie." pousměje se Ciel a nabídne dívce rámě.

Elizabeth doslova září radostí, když se Ciela chytne za ruku, a nechá se odvést na určené místo.

„Vážení hosté, račte přijmout naše pozvání na tento malý noční piknik." vyzve Sebastian ostatní hosty, kteří se postupně rozejdou mezi stromy, aby si našli místo na některé z mnoha dek.

Michael zůstane stát pod schody a s úsměvem se dívá na Elizabeth a Ciela, kteří se usazují na dece poblíž kvetoucího keře rododendronu.

„Maškarní ples v létě je nezvyklý nápad, ale maškarní piknik a ještě v noci je originální myšlenka." řekne Michael s úsměvem a prohlíží si hosty v záři lampionů. „Ciel je opravdu chytrý. A nebo Sebastian. Co myslíš?" zeptá se svého komorníka.

Jonathan jen mlčky stojí vedle svého pána a neodpovídá.

„Ty jsi z téhle naší dvojice ten chytřejší, tak bys mohl říct něco objevného." obrátí se na něj Michael s úsměvem.

„Mává na vás slečna Middleford." řekne Jonathan klidně.

Michael se udiveně otočí a opravdu uvidí Elizabeth, jak na něj vesele mává. Oplatí ji úsměv a vydá se k různorodé skupince.

Slečna Elizabeth v bílých šatech, její komorná převlečená za indiánku, dva muži indického vzhledu v obyčejných šatech, mladý Ciel v kostýmu sultána a jeho zaměstnanci převlečeni za jeho sluhy; komorník, starý muž se šálkem čaje, muž s cigaretou, dívka se silnými brýlemi a veselý mladík.

Ovšem než k nim Michael stačí dojít, ucítí na hrudi tupou bolest. Mladík se vyděšeně chytne za prsa a padne na kolena.

„Jonathane!" vyhrkne Michael, jako by mu komorník mohl pomoct, ale sám ví, že je to zbytečné.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael unaveně pootevře oči. Leží v pohodlné posteli a cítí se úplně vyčerpaný. Chvíli mu trvá, než mu dojde, že není ve své ložnici.

Mladík se vylekaně posadí. Bolest na hrudi ho zkroutí, ovšem oproti běžnému je tato bolest nepatrná. Rozhlédne se po elegantně zařízené ložnici s výhledem do zahrady, kterou nepoznává o nic víc než pokoj.

„Jonathane." zašeptá Michael ustaraně.

Ozve se zaklepání na dveře a vzápětí vejde uctivě se tvářící komorník.

„Sebastian Michaelis." prohlásí Michael udiveně. „Kde je Jonathan?"

„Gate odjel do vašeho domu pro čisté šaty a léky." odpoví Sebastian.

„Léky." zopakuje Michael a přejede rukou po obvazu, kterým má omotaný okolo hrudi a přes rameno. „Kolik jsem měl záchvatů?" zeptá se Sebastiana.

„Dva, pane." informuje Sebastian hosta. „Jeden během pikniku a druhý v noci."

„Dva." zopakuje Michael tiše. „Většinou jich bývá víc."

„Budete si přát snídani?" zeptá se Sebastian zdvořile.

„Ne, děkuji." zavrtí Michael hlavou a zase si lehne. „Dva." zašeptá sám pro sebe. Ani si nevšimne, že Sebastian odešel. Položí si levou paži přes oči a snaží se vzpomenout, co se stalo.

_Stál s Jonathanem u schodiště a pozoroval zahradu. Slečna Elizabeth na něj mávala, aby se k nim přidal. Musel se jejímu návrhu usmívat, protože deka už tak byla plná lidí. Kromě slečny Elizabeth a její komorné v kostýmu indiánky, tam seděl i Ciel Phantomhive se svými zaměstnanci a nějací dva Indové. Zajímavé, že ti dva neměli žádný kostým. Zato Ciel jeho lidé byli pěkně sjednocení do kostýmů sultána a jeho poddaných. Sebastian Michaelis v obleku tureckého boháče, starý muž s červenou tureckou čapkou, kterou měl i blonďatý mladík, muž s cigaretou v puse oblečený jako stráže a břišní tanečnice s neuvěřitelně tlustými brýlemi._

Ale nedošel k nim. Přepadl ho záchvat.

Pravačkou si opět prohmatá ovázaný hrudník.

Doufal, že už záchvaty přestaly. Tak dlouho byl od nich klid. Ale záchvaty jsou nevypočitatelné jako letní počasí. Aspoň že se tentokrát neopakovaly tolikrát.

A přece byl do té doby večer krásný. Znovu si představí celou společnost poblíž rododendronu.

„Finny!" vyhrkne Michael překvapeně a znovu se posadí.

Finnian. To musel být on. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že Finnyho ještě někdy uvidí, natož ještě na takovém to místě.

„Svět je bláznivý." zašeptá Michael a nechápavě zavrtí hlavou.

V tu chvíli jím opět projede slabý záchvěv bolesti. Na okamžik se vyděsí, že je to další záchvat, ale bolest rychle pomine. Michael si opatrně lehne a přikryje se dekou až k bradě.

„Jonathane, pospěš si." zašeptá a zavře oči.

- - o - -

Michael Doerheaty, stále ještě bledý ve tváři, stojí ve vstupní hale sídla Phantomhiveů a čeká, až kuchař Bard, služebná Meilin a zahradník Finny naloží na kočár tu trochu zavazadel, kterou si sem přivezl.

„Jsem vám zavázán, Cieli." Pousměje se Michael na mladého pána. „A chci se vám omluvit za všechny nepříjemnosti, které vám můj pobyt zde způsobil, i za to že jsem pokazil váš noční piknik."

„Je povinností hostitele postarat se o nemocného hosta." prohlásí Ciel klidně.

„Kdybych vám to mohl někdy oplatit, stačí říct. Například bych vám mohl zapůjčit malou vilku v oblasti jezer. Pokud byste se rozhodl udělat si tam výlet, nebude vám nic bránit."

„Děkuji za vaši nabídku, ale momentálně nic neplánuji." odmítne Ciel zdvořile jeho nabídku.

„Kočár je připraven, pane!" ohlásí Bard se zářivým úsměvem a cigaretou v koutku. Nemůže se dočkat, až Doerheaty a jeho komorník odjedou.

Ciel svého hosta doprovodí až ke dveřím a jejich komorníci se jich drží jako stíny.

„Nashledanou a ještě jednou děkuji." kývne Michael na rozloučenou, nasadí si klobouk a nasedne do kočáru.

Jonathan se ukloní směrem k Cielovi, nasedne na kozlík a jemně popožene koně vpřed.

Michael počká, dokud nevyjedou branou panství, a pak si lehne na sedačku. Cítí se na smrt vyčerpaný. Každý záchvat ho úplně vysílí. I když už nabral trochu sil, má pocit, že všechny vyplýtval při loučení se Cielem.

Musel slečnu Elizabeth vyděsit, když se zhroutil a nejspíš zkazil večer spoustě dalších lidí. A přitom vše bylo tak dokonalé. Cielův komorník, Sebastian, se musel překonat a přesto se večer nevyvedl. Nějak pochybuje, že by po tomto incidentu byl ještě zván.

Nebo že by Ciel přijal jeho nabídku a využil zkonfiskované vilky pana Williamse.

Ale on by tam jet mohl. Třeba mu klid a romantická krajina všude kolem udělají dobře. A třeba tam narazí na pár známých.

- - o - -

Okolo stolu sedí spousta dětí různého věku. Všichni se smějí, mají radost, že jsou pohromadě. Blonďatý chlapec s červenými sponkami ve vlasech začne hulákat, že má hlad. Všechny děti jeho slova opakují a smějí se.

Veselá žena jim nese jídlo a také se směje.

Jenže za tou ženou přišli temní lidé. Mají na sobě bílé pláště a šíří se kolem nich chlad.

Seberou několik dětí a zavřou je na místo plné strachu, tmy a bolesti. Je mezi nimi i blonďatý chlapec, který před tím volal.

Děti křičí a snaží se najít cestu ven. Jenže když konečně objeví dveře a otevřou, zjistí, že jsou všichni mrtví. Žena a děti u stolu jsou celí od krve. Děti, které se dostaly ven, se rozkřičí hrůzou. Některé se otočí zády, aby neviděli mrtvé, ale i tam leží znetvořená těla. Postupně všechny děti padají a umírají, až zůstane jen malá holčička s černými vlasy.

Dívenka vyděšeně piští a není schopná pohybu.

- - o - -

Michael se s výkřikem probudí. Je bledý, zpocený a celý se třese. Zmateně se rozhlíží po své ložnici a netuší, kde je.

„Pane." ozve se nad ním Jonathanův uklidňující hlas.

„Jonathane." vyhrkne Michael s úlevou. Teprve komorníkův hlas ho ujistil, že to byl jen sen.

„Lehněte si, pane. Byl to jen sen." řekne Jonathan a jemně zatlačí Michaela zpátky do postele.

„Všichni mrtví. Pořád dokola." řekne Michael tiše. „Nechci, aby to tak bylo. Nechci, aby ty děti byly mrtvé a ti muži živí. Není to správné."

„Nebojte se, pane. Vše bude, jak si přejete." zašeptá Jonathan a přikryje Michaela až po bradu.

Mladík se otočí na bok a podívá se na svého komorníka.

„Děkuji. Že jsi tady se mnou." řekne tiše a zavře oči.

„Budu s vámi pořád, pane." odpoví Jonathan s uctivou úklonou, kterou už Michael nemůže vidět.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel sedí ve svém křesle a pročítá si dopis s královskou pečetí. Sebastian stojí vedle stolu a nalévá svému pánovi čaj – Earl Grey.

„Královnu poněkud znepokojily zprávy, že několik význačných učenců zemřelo." prohlásí Ciel a odloží dopis. Vezme si šálek čaje, který mu Sebastian podával a trošku upije.

„Všichni pracovali pro neznámého soukromníka a zemřeli podivnou smrtí." pokračuje Ciel. „Budeme se muset pro další informace dojet na Scotland Yard."

„Jak si přejete, pane." ukloní se Sebastian.

- - o - -

Inspektor Randal se naklání nad nafouknutou mrtvolou dělníka z doků, kterého ráno vylovili z řeky.

„Poptejte se v docích, jestli jim někdo nechybí." instruuje inspektor své podřízené.

Dva policisté zasalutují a rozběhnou se pryč.

„Dobrý den, inspektore." ozve se znenadání dětský hlas.

Inspektor Randal se naštvaně narovná.

„Ciel Phantomhive." řekne Randal. „Co hledáte u mrtvého dělníka?" zeptá se nenaloženě.

„Nepřišel jsem kvůli vašemu nejnovějšímu případu, inspektore. Chci se zeptat na případy těch mrtvých doktorů." řekne Ciel klidně a zvedne do vzduchu obálku s velkou pečetí.

Na Randalovi je poznat, že je mu proti srsti se s tím klukem bavit, ale nic jiného mu nezbývá. Královská pečeť je dostatečný průkaz pro podání informací.

„V Londýně zemřel jen jeden. Profesor Henry Johnson."

„A co ti ostatní?" vyzvídá Ciel.

„Ti nespadají do mé jurisdikce." odbude ho inspektor. „A teď, když dovolíte, se vrátím ke své práci." kývne Cielovi na rozloučenou a odejde.

„Inspektor nebyl zrovna nejsdílnější." povzdechne si Ciel. Otočí se na patě a vydá se pryč od řeky Temže.

„Asi tam přece jenom budeme muset zajít." řekne neochotně.

Sebastian jde za ním a nic neříká.

- - o - -

V boční londýnské uličce je ticho, jen vypelichaný pes se hrabe v odpadcích u ústí uličky. Najednou se ozve ohlušující zvuk znějící jako výbuch a vše v uličce se otřese. Ceduli nad omšelým krámkem se urve jeden ze závěsů a vzápětí se celá deska s nápisem 'Hrobařství' zřítí k zemi. Zvuk výbuchu trvá dál, ale postupně zeslabí na tolik, aby v něm bylo poznat smích.

Hrobař leží na rakvi a snaží se popadnout dech.

„Své jsi dostal, tak mi odpověz." řekne Ciel chladně.

„Ale jistě, Vaše Vznešenosti." usměje se Hrobník. „Pan Johnson byl zajímavá mrtvola. Měl tři bodné rány nožem. Tady, tady a tady." povídá Hrobař s úsměvem a s každým tady bodne chlapce dlouhým nehtem do břicha.

„Hej!" okřikne ho Ciel, ale Hrobař pokračuje jako by nic.

„Musel jsem mu také navléct rukavice, aby nebyly vidět ulámané nehty a rozedřené prsty, což je škoda. To bylo na panu Johnsonovi nejzajímavější. Tedy kromě jeho vyděšeného výrazu."

„Takže se pokoušel utéct. A byl vyděšený." pokývne Ciel zamyšleně hlavou. „To je vše, co víte o mrtvých doktorech?" zeptá se Ciel Hrobaře.

„Víc těl se ke mně nedostalo." prohlásí Hrobař laškovně.

- - o - -

Ciel sedí v pracovně a znuděně sleduje Sebastiana, jak mu nalévá čaj.

„Co jsi zjistil o doktorech?" zeptá se Ciel, když mu komorník podá šálek čaje.

Sebastian kdo ví odkud vytáhne několik popsaných listů papíru a začne číst.

„Profesor Henry Johnson vystudoval přírodní vědy na Oxfordu. Nejbližší příbuzenstvo jsou staří rodiče žijící na předměstí Londýna. Samotný profesor žil v Greenwich. Nikdo neví, kde a na čem pracoval. Veškeré informace o jeho povolání jsou, že zkoumal nové léky, ale jeho pracoviště bylo zničeno při požáru Londýna. Zemřel na pobodání v jedné zapadlé uličce Londýna. Na zdi jsou rýhy od nehtů. Pohřben v rodinném hrobě." přečte Sebastian informace o prvním zemřelém. Okamžitě pokračuje dál.

„Doktor Victor S. Linehearth. Vystudoval medicínu v Cambridge a své vzdělání si rozšířil na Sorbonně v Paříži. Měl soukromou praxi na venkově, učil na Cambridgi a krom toho jezdíval do Londýna, kde pracoval ve výzkumu. Nikdo neví kde ani pro koho. Doktor Linehearth byl ženatý a má dva dospělé syny. Jeden se stal doktorem, druhý právníkem. Doktor Linehearth byl nalezen ve svém kabinetu na Cambridgeské medicínské fakultě. Proříznuté hrdlo. Dle svědků vypadal vyděšeně, což bylo poznat i přes značné znetvoření tváře.

Třetí a zároveň poslední obětí je doktor John Brown. Vystudoval medicínu na Oxfordu. Pracoval v nemocnici svatého Tomáše v Londýně, ale říká se o něm, že po nocích pracoval na nějakých zakázaných pokusech. Nikdo neví nic bližšího. Po londýnském požáru noční experimenty ustaly, ale po čase začal doktor Brown často jezdit mimo Londýn. Na jednom z těchto výletů zemřel. Doktor Brown vypadl z vlaku. Podle svědků se choval, jako by ho pronásledoval samotný ďábel. Vyskočil z vlaku ve chvíli, kdy jel přes most a zabil se pádem do řeky. Příbuzné nemá." dočte Sebastian a složí listy papíru.

„Takže tři mrtví muži, lékaři a vědec, zapleteni do tajných pokusů. Všichni se před svou smrtí vyděsili na smrt." shrne Ciel informace. „Sebastiane, zjisti, která budova v Londýně mohla být sídlem oněch pokusů, a jestli je ještě nějaký doktor, vědec nebo profesor, který by v nich mohl být zapletený." rozkáže Ciel.

„Ano, můj pane." řekne Sebastian s úklonou a odejde.

- - o - -

Ciel si pomalu pročítá seznam, který mu Sebastian u večeře předal.

Nejpravděpodobnější sídlo tajných výzkumů je v docích, kde je spousta nelegálních skladišť a tudíž si tam lidé málo všímají. Jenže polovina doků shořela na prach, takže blíže budovu a jejího majitele pravděpodobně nenajdou.

Za to doktorů s podivným nočním životem nebo s podezřením na provoz tajných experimentů jsou celé desítky. Ovšem jen pět z nich má nějakou spojitost se zesnulými vědci.

„Navštívíme tedy některé z těchto vědců." prohlásí Ciel a vrátí se k jídlu.

- - o - -

Ciel si sedne do kočáru a zklamaně si povzdechne.

Navštívil už dva londýnské lékaře, ale nic podstatného se od nich nedověděl. Oba odmítli podezření, že by byli spojeni s nějakými tajnými pokusy a Ciel neměl žádný důkaz, kterým by je donutil k přiznání, a nebo alespoň k vyzrazení dalších účastníků oněch experimentů.

„Kdo je tam dál?" zeptá se Ciel Sebastiana.

„Další tři podezřelí jsou momentálně mimo Londýn." informuje ho komorník. „Profesor Jeremy Goodwater vyučuje na Oxfordu přírodní vědy se zaměřením na chemii a botaniku. Doktor George Newman má soukromou praxi na venkově v oblasti jezer. Doktor Charles McCallister má praxi v Londýně, ale před dvěma dny odjel na dovolenou k doktoru Newmanovi."

„Oblast jezer?" ujistí se Ciel. „Možná bychom mohli využít nabídky Michaela Doerheatyho." pousměje se Ciel.

- - o - -

Michaela probudí lechtání na obličeji. Ožene se rukou, aby se zbavil protivného smítka, ale ruka narazí do něčeho hebkého a teplého. Překvapeně otevře oči a pokusí se zaostřit na malou tlapku, která mu stojí přímo před očima. Nadzvedne se na lokti, aby si mohl zvíře lépe prohlédnout.

Na jeho polštáři se válí střapaté kotě s rezavým flekem kolem oka.

„Kde ses tady vzal, chlupáči?" zeptá se s úsměvem a pohladí kotě po zádech. Jenže to je rozdováděné a začne se s Michaelovou rukou rvát. Mladík se jen pousměje a nebrání mu.

Jeho hru s kotětem přeruší až příchod Jonathana.

„Dobré ráno, pane." pozdraví Jonathan zdvořile.

„Dobré ráno." oplatí mu Michael pozdrav vesele. „Co mám dneska v plánu? Tedy kromě stříhání. Už jsou zase dlouhé." řekne a prohrábne si vlasy, které mu spadají skoro až k ramenům.

„Máte tady vzkaz od Ciela Phantomhivea." oznámí Jonathan klidně. Natáhne k Michaelovi ruku, ve které drží stříbrný tác, na kterém leží poskládaný list papíru.

„Vzkaz?" diví se Michael a sebere z tácu dopis se svým jménem. „Chce jet do Williamsovi vilky." řekne Michael, když dočte.

„Slíbil jsem mu to, takže ho nemůžu odmítnout." řekne mladík pomalu, jako by odpovídal na složitou otázku. „Ale já tam také musím jet, takže si budu muset najít jiné bydlení. Někde, kde by mě Ciel ani Sebastian nenašli. Začali by mě podezírat." koutkem oka se podívá na Jonathana, jako by si kontroloval správnost svých tvrzení podle komorníkovi nehybné tváře.

„Pošlu tedy Phantomhiveovi souhlasnou odpověď a informuji ho, že ve vilce bude jedna vaše komorná." řekne Jonathan s úklonou.

„Komorná." zopakuje Michael s úsměvem.

„Tak dobrá." přikývne mladík nakonec a prohrábne si vlasy. „Takže to stříhání můžeme odložit."


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel sedí v kočáře a dívá se na sluneční krajinu venku. Doléhají k němu různé zvuky. Zpěv ptáků, šumění vody, skřípot kočáru a nejhlasitěji nadšený jásot jeho zaměstnanců.

Sebastian řídí Cielův kočár a absolutně si nevšímá kočáru za sebou.

Bard řídí vůz naložený zavazadly a vesele se usmívá. Má dobrou náladu vzniklou z krásného dne. Meilin a Finny sedí na střeše vozu a nadšeně se obdivují okolí.

„To je krása." rozplývá se Finny nad rozkvetlou loukou. „A těch barev."

„Podívej na to jezero!" ukáže Meilin do dálky, kde se třpytí vodní hladina.

„Pane! Děkujeme, že jste nás vzal sebou!" zavolá Finny a Meilin poněkolikáté směrem k prvnímu vozu.

Za malým lesíkem se konečně objeví městečko, na jehož druhém konci stojí cíl jejich cesty – nově postavená vilka se světle žlutou fasádou a rozlehlou zahradou plnou stromů.

„Už jsme tady!" zavolá Bard vesele, když dojedou na pozemky vilky.

„Ááááá!" vydechne Meilin a Finny nadšeně.

Před dveřmi do patrového domu stojí dívka v prosté uniformě služebné s černými vlasy spletenými do copu. Vypadá stejně nadšeně jako přijíždějící služebnictvo.

„Dobrý den!" zdraví dívka vesele, když vozy zastaví před domem.

„Dobrý den!" oplatí ji trojice zaměstnanců se stejným nadšením jako dívka.

„Pane Cieli." ukloní se dívka Cielovi, kterému Sebastian otevřel dvířka kočáru. „Jmenuji se Anne-Mary Hopkins a jsem zde služebnou. Když dovolíte, zavedu vás do vaší ložnice."

Ciel jen přikývne, a tak se Anne-Mary vydá do domu. Zavede Ciela a jeho komorníka do prvního patra, kde je pro mladého pána nachystaná příjemně vypadající ložnice zařízená v tmavě modré barvě.

„Tady je vaše koupelna, pane." ukáže Anne-Mary na druhé dveře, které vedou do ložnice. „Kdybyste se chtěl vykoupat, stačí říct a já vše připravím."

„Dobrá. Děkuji, Anne-Mary." přikývne Ciel.

Dívka pochopí a odejde. Rychle sejde ze schodů a vydá se za dalšími příchozími, aby jim ukázala, kde budou spát.

Finny, Meilin a Bard mezitím sundali veškeré zavazadla z kočárů a naskládali je do vstupní haly.

„Vy máte ale zavazadel." diví se Anne-Mary, ale pak se vzpamatuje.

„Vítejte." usměje se na návštěvníky. „Já jsem Anne-Mary." představí se jim.

„Já jsem Meilin, služebná pana Ciela." ohlásí Meilin nadšeně, ale vzápětí se před Anne-Mary postaví Bard se širokým úsměvem ve tváři.

„Jmenuji se Bardroy, ale říkají mi Bard. Jsem kuchař pana Ciela."

„Kuchař!" rozzáří se Anne-Mary. „Mně vaření moc nejde, takže byste mi mohl pomoct."

Bard na chvíli ztrne překvapením.

„Ale jistě, rád ti pomůžu." řekne a nervózně se podrbe v týle.

„Ahoj, já jsem Finny!" představí se poslední Cielův zaměstnanec. „Jsem zahradník."

„Finny." usměje se Anne-Mary. „Když jsem byla malá, bydlel s námi jeden kluk jménem Finny." vzpomene se s radostí.

„Ale to bylo dávno. Ještě před tím než – než nás odvezli." zakončí Anne-Mary nejistě.

„Opravdu?" diví se Finnian. „Já si toho z dětství moc nepamatuju."

„Je to strašně dávno. Nemyslím si, že by si to někdo pamatoval." pokrčí Anne-Mary rameny.

„Opravdu?" ozve se za Anne-Mary Sebastianův hlas.

„O, promiňte. Měla bych se víc věnovat práci." připomene si služebná pana Doerheatyho. „Odvedu vás do vašich pokojů."

- - o - -

Anne-Mary se překvapeně podívá na prostřenou tabuli. Ať dnes šla kamkoliv, všude byly stopy po činnosti komorníka Sebastiana. Skvěle uvařeno, uklizená zavazadla, prostřeno s předstihem, ve vázách čerstvé květiny.

„Jak to zvládá?" diví se Anne-Mary.

„Sebastian je prostě třída." pokývne Bard hlavou. „Zvládne úplně všechno."

„Dokonce dokáže spravit vše, co my pokazíme." usměje se Meilin vesele, ale vzápětí celá zrudne.

„To nic." mávne Anne-Mary rukou. „Neznám nikoho, kdo zvládne všechny úkoly. Tedy kromě pana Jonathana. Ten by se sám zvládl postarat o celý dům." dodá dívka trochu zamyšleně.

„Přijdou mi dost podobní. Oba jsou takový odtažití a zvládnou vše, co chtějí."

Meilin a Bard jen přikývnou na souhlas.

- - o - -

Je večer. Slunce se sklání nad vrcholky stromů, za které brzy zapadne. Meilin, Finny, Bard a Anne-Mary sedí na lavečce před domem a pozorují ohnivě zbarvenou scenérii.

„To je krása." vzdychne Finny.

„Na to by se dalo dívat celý život." přizvukuje mu Anne-Mary zasněně.

Pod nohama se jim ozve tiché zamňoukání.

Všichni se překvapeně podívají na zem. Před lavečkou sedí černá kočka a kolem ní pobíhají další dvě. Jedna mourovatá, druhá s rezavým flekem kolem oka.

„Jé! Kočky!" rozzáří se Finny. „Ty jsou krásné!"

„Kde se tady vzaly?" diví se Bard.

„Bydlí tady někde." prohlásí Anne-Mary s úsměvem a skloní se ke kočkám. „Pojďte sem. Vezmu vás do kuchyně a dáte si něco dobrého." řekne zvířatům.

Černá kočka k ní přejde a otře se jí o nohu.

„Já ti pomůžu!" navrhnou Bard a Finny nadšeně.

„Opravdu?" diví se Meilin a Anne-Mary trošku překvapeně. Ale pak se Anne-Mary zase usměje.

„Tak dobrá. Pojďte do kuchyně." přikývne.

Vezme černou kočku do náruče a vydá se do domu. Finny okamžitě vezme druhou a jde za ní. Bard má trochu více problémů, než konečně chytne rozdováděné kotě a spolu s Meilin se vydá za ostatními.

Anne-Mary mezitím nalila do misky vodu a na talířek položila trochu rozkrájeného masa, co zbylo od večeře a oboje dala na stůl, kde se už promenádovala mourovatá kočka.

Ta černá jen celou dobu stojí a pozorně sleduje vše, co Anne-Mary dělá.

„Dejte si." vybídne služebná kočky s úsměvem.

Bard konečně dorazí i s třetí kočkou a Meilin.

„Tady jste." usměje se na něj Anne-Mary a vezme mu kotě z rukou.

Chvíli se jen dívají na krmení a na Finnyho, který si hraje s mourovatou kočkou. Najednou se Anne-Mary zarazí.

„Nebude panu Cielovi vadit, že jsou tady kočky? Nebo panu Sebastianovi?" zeptá se trochu ustrašeně ostatních.

„Já nevím, co si pan Ciel myslí o kočkách." zamyslí se Bard. „Ale Sebastian má kočky rád."

„Má je o dost radši než psy." dodá Meilin.

„Já mám ráda oboje." řekne Anne-Mary. „Ale je pravda, že kočky jsou sympatičtější. Mají hebkou srst, jsou samostatné a mají nádherné oči. Takové oči nemá snad žádný jiný tvor."

Nechají kočky, ať dojí, co jim Anne-Mary předložila, ale pak je Finny a Anne-Mary odnesou zpátky ven na zahradu.

Anne-Mary si nechala kotě s rezatým flekem na klíně a hladila ho po zádech, dokud kotě s hlasitým vrněním neusnulo. Černá kočka se stočila vedle ní a mourovatou kočku si u sebe nechal Finny.

„Zítra prý jede pan Ciel na výlet." podotkne Anne-Mary tiše. „Vy pojedete s ním? Nebo tady zůstanete?" zeptá se ostatních.

„Pan Ciel si chce něco zařídit, takže pojede jen se Sebastianem." vysvětlí jí Meilin a dlouze zívne.

„Taky už se mi chce spát." řekne Finny a protře si pravé oko.

Anne-Mary položí spící kočku na lavečku a postaví se.

„Musím vám donést do ložnice nějaké světlo." řekne klidně. „Máte tam jen pár svíček."

Všichni čtyři se vydají do domu a Anne-Mary jim najde dvě lampy, které si můžou nechat na pokojích.

Bard a Finny mají ložnici dohromady a Meilin bydlí naproti nim. Cesta sice trochu připomíná bludiště, ale Anne-Mary je zkušeně vede až ke dveřím.

„Tady to je." usměje se na trojici Cielových zaměstnanců. „Doufám, že se vám bude spát dobře."

„Dobrou noc, Anne-Mary." rozloučí se s ní Finny a Meilin.

„Hezky se vyspi." dodá Bard.

- - o - -

Anne-Mary sedí na zahradě a hladí na zádech mourovatou kočku. Černá klidně leží vedle ní, ale zpod přivřených víček bedlivě sleduje okolí. Skvrnitá si hraje s lemem její sukně, který visí přes okraj lavečky. Najednou se černá kočka bez jediného důvodu zvedne a zmizí ve tmě.

Anne-Mary překvapeně zvedne hlavu a rozhlédne se, ale nevidí nic, co by kočku mohlo vystrašit.

Teprve po chvilce se ze tmy vyloupne postava vysokého komorníka.

„Dobrý večer." kývne Anne-Mary na pozdrav.

„Dobrý večer." oplatí ji Sebastian pozdrav.

„Myslela jsem, že už budete spát. Ostatní byli z cesty trochu unaveni." řekne dívka a zvedne ze země kotě, která se jí snaží roztrhat sukni. „A vy jste ještě navíc udělal tolik práce v domě."

„A vy jste uklízela před naším příjezdem a jistě jste taky unavena." podotkne Sebastian a sebere jí z náruče rozdováděné kotě.

„Máte rád kočky?" zeptá se Anne-Mary, i když jí odpověď ostatní už řekli.

„Kočky jsou kouzelná stvoření." řekne Sebastian a pohladí kočku po hlavě. „Jsou chytré a nebojácné a zároveň tak roztomilé. Mají hebkou srst a měkké, růžové packy a v těch skrývají ostré drápky jako nože. Jejich oči jsou krásné a tajemné. Nepozná se v nich, co si myslí."

Najednou se Sebastian zarazí a trochu překvapeně se podívá na Anne-Mary. Dívka ho sleduje s milým úsměvem a rozzářenýma očima.

„Vy máte kočky opravdu rád." pousměje se dívka a postaví se. Je jí jasné, že dostala Sebastiana do rozpaků.

„Dobře se vyspěte, pane Sebastiane. Já se ještě půjdu projít." rozloučí se. Ale nečeká na odpověď a pomalu se vydá na procházku zahradou.

Sebastian ji pozoruje s trochu udiveným výrazem ve tváři.

- - o - -

Temnou nocí se kmitne stříbřitý záblesk a doktor McCallister vyděšeně vykřikne.

„Ne! Nechte mě být! Řekl jsem vám všechno, co vím! Chtěli jste jména, tak jsem vám je dal, tak mě nechte být!" huláká doktor a z očí se mu řinou slzy ze zoufalství, strachu a bolesti.

„Řekl jste nám jména mrtvých." řekne dívka chladně. „Ty nám jsou k ničemu."

„A co Newman?! Newman žije!"

„Ano, ten žije, ale o něm už jsme věděli předtím."

„Ale já víc lidí neznám!" vykřikne McCallister zoufale.

„Chci vědět, kdo vás platil." řekne dívka ledově.

„Já nevím. Věřte mi, prosím." brečí doktor na zemi. „Pracoval jsem s Johnsonem, Brownem a Newmanem. To on mě do toho zatáhl. Peníze mi každý měsíc přinesl nějaký poslíček. Vždycky to byl někdo jiný a já se neptal. Byla to dobrá práce a nechtěl jsem o ni přijít."

„Dobrá práce?" zeptá se dívka znechuceně. „To mučení a týrání, že byla dobrá práce?"

Než ji její mlčenlivý ochránce stačí zastavit, bodne klečícího doktora do hrudi.

„Já ti dám dobrá práce." syčí dívka nenávistně a bodá do muže, který se z posledních sil snaží nadechnout, ale marně. „Celá moje rodina je mrtvá. Všichni byli mučení. Mě jste taky mučili. A ty tomu říkáš dobrá práce." chrlí ze sebe dívka a rozsekává mrtvé tělo na kousky.

„To stačí." zarazí ji muž.

Dívka pustí nůž a rozbrečí se.

„Všichni jsou mrtví a on o nich mluví jako o práci."

„Musíme jít. Za chvíli se po něm budou shánět."

Dívka zvedne nuž a utře ho do doktorova pláště.

Mlčky bok po boku vyrazí pryč od mrtvého těla, zpátky k městečku.

„Musím se umýt." podotkne dívka klidně. „Vypadám jako-" zarazí se uprostřed pohybu a lapavě se nadechne.

Muž k ní okamžitě přiskočí a pevně ji k sobě přitiskne.

Dívka se zmítá v záchvatu bolesti a křečí. Obličej má zabořený do mužova kabátu, který tlumí její křik. Stojí tak dost dlouho, než dívka v jeho náruči ochabne.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se muž tichým hlasem.

„Ano." vydechne dívka vyčerpaně. „Zatím." Tváře má bledé a mokré od slz.

„Odnesu tě domů." řekne muž. Zvednou zesláblou dívku do náruče a rychlými kroky se vydá vpřed.

Když dívku přepadne další záchvat, je už doma.

A vysoký muž je s ní, aby ji utišil.

- - o - -

Ciel vztekle praští novinami o stůl a málem při tom rozlije čaj.

„Další mrtvý doktor." řekne naštvaně. „Doktor Charles McCallister. Už je to i v novinách."

Sebastian si vezme ranní noviny a přečte si článek o zavraždění doktora McCallistera. Jeho úmrtí se zatím nepodařilo uspokojivě vysvětlit. Podle článku byl doktor pořezaný po celém těle nějakým velice ostrým předmětem a mnohokrát pobodán.

„Pojedeme za doktorem Newmanem. Určitě má spoustu věcí, které nám může říct." rozhodne se Ciel a vstane. „Musíme to vyřešit dřív, než se něco stane i jemu."

„Ano, můj pane." Ukloní se mu Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

„Odjeli brzy." podotkne Anne-Mary, když spolu s Meilin sklízí ze stolu. „Pan Ciel ani nedojedl snídani."

„To se mu občas stává, že musí něco rychle zařídit." povídá Meilin klidně.

„Já myslela, že si sem přijel odpočinout." zavrtí Anne-Mary hlavou.

- - o - -

Sebastian zaklepe na dveře obyčejného kamenného domku, stejného jako spousta dalších budov v městečku. Chvíli trvá, než jim někdo otevře, ale místo doktora Newmana se ve dveřích objeví podmračený policista s hustým knírem a pořádným pupkem.

„Co tady chcete?" zeptá se naštvaně. Až pak s všimne, kdo to vlastně klepe a trochu se zarazí. S boháči je lepší vycházet po dobrém.

„Přišli jsme za doktorem Newmanem." oznámí Ciel chladným tónem.

„Proč s ním chcete mluvit?" vyzvídá policista a zvědavě se na chlapce dívá přes svoje břicho.

„Myslím, že můj zdravotní stav je moje soukromá záležitost." odsekne Ciel.

„Obávám se, že vás dnes doktor Newman nebude moci přijmout." řekne policista, kterému se naštvaně ježí knír. „Pan doktor právě prochází těžkým obdobím, neboť mu zemřel dobrý přítel. Přijďte zítra nebo si zavolejte svého osobního lékaře."

Na ta slova policista zabouchne Cielovi dveře před nosem a nechá ho stát na prahu, aniž by se zajímal, co od doktora vlastně potřebuje.

Ciel se zamračeně otočí a vrátí se do kočáru.

„Budeme muset dát na doktora Newmana pozor." řekne Sebastianovi, když se vrátí do vilky. „Pokud včera zabili McCallistera, je dnes řada na něm. Leda, že by si vrah udělal zajížďku až do Oxfordu, což osobně považuji za zbytečné mrhání časem." Ciel se zastaví a přísně se na svého komorníka podívá.

„Pohlídej doktora Newmana. Dnes se mu nesmí nic stát. Chci ho večer vyslechnout a zjistit, o co tady jde."

„Ano, můj pane." pousměje se Sebastian.

- - o - -

„Vítejte zpátky, pane Cieli." usměje se Anne-Mary, když Ciel vejde do vstupní haly, kde dívka zrovna uklízí. „Dáte si něco k jídlu nebo pití?" zeptá se zdvořile.

„Přineste mi čaj." objedná si Ciel. Nechá Anne-Mary, aby mu sundala kabát, načež se vydá do pokoje v prvním patře.

Anne-Mary uklidí kabát a rozběhne se do kuchyně, aby Bardovi vyřídila, že by si jeho pán dal čaj. Kuchaře sice trochu překvapí, že čaj nechystá Sebastian, ale když mu Anne-Mary vysvětlí, že ten se nevrátil, pustí se Bard do vaření a Anne-Mary se vrátí k úklidu ve vstupní hala.

- - o - -

„Anne-Mary, co se děje?" zeptá se Bard ustaraně, když se dívka po několikáté zarazí uprostřed pohybu.

„Dělám si starosti." přizná se Anne-Mary. „Pan Sebastian je celý den venku a za chvíli se setmí. Mohlo se něco stát. V novinách psali, že včera přepadli nějakého muže. Co když se něco stalo i jemu?"

„O Sebastiana se nemusíš bát." uklidňuje ji Bard. „Tomu se nic nestane. Jestli je venku celý den, tak proto, že to pan Ciel chce, takže je vše v pořádku."

„Aha." zarazí se Anne-Mary.

„Dokud si nedělá starosti pan Ciel, nemusíme si je dělat ani my." dodá Bard a vesele se usměje. Je až zarážející, že mu při tom nevypadla z pusy cigareta.

„Pomůžeš mi s večeří?" zeptá se dívky, aby odvedl její myšlenky jinam.

„Ráda." přikývne Anne-Mary. „Co mám dělat?"

„Očistíš zeleninu?" navrhne jí Bard trochu nejistě. Ještě nikdy neměl pomocníka při vaření.

Anne-Mary se chopí nože a začne škrábat mrkve. Bard se na ni chvíli dívá, ale pak se pustí do přípravy pečeně.

- - o - -

Anne-Mary stojí na chodbě a snaží se vykašlat veškerý kouř, který vdechla při výbuchu.

„Co – Co se stalo?" zeptá se mezi záchvaty kašle.

„Řekl bych, že za to může ten střelný prach. Bylo ho tam nějak moc." usoudí Bard s naprostým klidem.

„Střelný prach?" zopakuje Anne-Mary nechápavě. „Co pro všechny svaté dělal střelný prach v kuchyni? Vždyť tady ani žádný střelný prach není."

„Přivezl jsem si ho." pokrčí Bard rameny. „Vařím s ním."

Anne-Mary na něj ohromeně hledí, jako by uvažovala, jestli se jí to jenom nezdá. Pak jen zavrtí hlavou a vrátí se do kuchyně. Otevře okno, aby se vyvětral štiplavý dým a rozhlédne se po poničené místnosti.

„Ještě že to nevidí Jonathan." zavrtí Anne-Mary hlavou a zvedne ze země kus pokrouceného plechu, který byl nedávno pekáčem. „Dokážu si živě představit, jak by se tvářil. Neměl by radost."

„Ten Jonathan a jeho pán se mi vůbec nelíbí." řekne Bard popravdě.

„Vážně?" diví se Anne-Mary. Tváří se trochu překvapeně, trochu zklamaně.

„Nechci tě nějak urazit." pospíší si Bard rychle s omluvou. „Jde o to, jak se choval na plese."

„Co provedl?" vyzvídá Anne-Mary.

„Tančil se slečnou Elizabeth." zavrčí Bard a bouchne pěstí do dlaně.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Anne-Mary nevěřícně. „Vždyť jenom tančil! Co je na tom špatného? To lidi přece dělají, zvlášť na plesech. Každý přece tančí, já taky."

„Vážně?" zeptá se Bard, ale pak se vzpamatuje. „Jde o to, že tančil se slečnou Elizabeth a ta je zasnoubená s panem Cielem. Měl se nejdřív zeptat jeho."

„Tohle asi nechápu. Vždyť se jenom tančilo." povzdechne si Anne-Mary. „Jdu pro koště, ať se to tu může poklidit."

- - o - -

„Co bylo k večeři?" ptá se Meilin potichu Finnyho.

„Nevím." pokrčí zahradník rameny. „Proč se ptáš?"

„Pan Ciel skoro vůbec nejedl. Vracel plný talíř." vysvětluje Meilin.

„O čem se bavíte?" ozve se vedle nich Bardův hlas.

„Co!" vyhrknou oba spiklenci překvapeně.

„O- o ničem. Divím se, kde je Sebastian." vymýšlí si Meilin narychlo.

„Je pan Ciel v pořádku?" zeptá se Anne-Mary, která se vynořila z chodby vedoucí do kuchyně. „Na večeři skoro nic nesnědl. A to jsem si dávala pozor, aby tam neměl žádné spálené kousky." zavrtí dívka hlavou. Absolutně si nevšímá tří ohromených výrazů a jde dál.

„Plamenomet?" zeptá se Finny zvědavě.

„Střelný prach." zavrčí Bard trochu uraženě.

Chvíli jen nervózně postávají a bojí se nadhodit jakékoliv téma, které by připomínalo jídlo.

„Zajímalo by mě, kde je Sabastian." prohodí Finny. „Celý den se ani neukázal."

„Ráno jel s panem Cielem do města, ale už se nevrátil." spekuluje Meilin. „Třeba mu dal pan Ciel nějaký úkol."

„Pan Ciel a Sebastian ví, co dělají." prohlásí Finny sebejistě. „Pojďte se podívat na kočky!" navrhne vesele.

„Tady jsou kočky?" ozve se od schodů Cielův udivený hlas.

„Pane Cieli!" vyhrkne Meilin překvapeně.

„Ano, pane." přikývne Finny. „Anne-Mary tady má tři kočky. Nevadí vám to, že ne pane? Můžou tady zůstat?" zeptá se zahradník ustaraně.

„Když to nevadí Doerheatymu." pokrčí Ciel s nezájmem rameny. „Kde je Sebastian?"

Meilin, Bard a Finny si vymění nechápavé pohledy. Vždyť Sebastian se ve vilce od rána neukázal.

„Kočár je nachystaný, pane." ozve se od vstupních dveří Sebastianův uctivý hlas.

„Výborně." přikývne Ciel, a aniž by si všiml třech šokovaných obličejů, vyjde ven. Než se jeho zaměstnanci stačí vzpamatovat, ozve se zvuk odjíždějícího kočáru a Ciel i Sebastian jsou pryč.

- - o - -

Ciel a Sebastian mlčky pozorují dům doktora Newmana.

Ciel se před setměním pokusil dostat do domu, ovšem nikdo mu nepřišel otevřít. Doktor Newman se neozval bez ohledu na to, co na něj Ciel volal skrze dveře. Vzhledem k tomu, že se nechtěl dopustit vloupání (alespoň zatím ne), rozhodl se raději vyčkávat.

Všude je klid a nikde se nic nehýbe, přesto je ve vzduchu cítit určité napětí.

Záclony v oknech se občas pohnou, jako by doktor Newman někoho nebo něco vyhlížel, nedá se ovšem s určitostí říct, jestli někoho očekává, nebo má strach.

Najednou Sebastian zvedne hlavu a podívá se na nebe.

Ciel se podívá stejným směrem, ale nic nevidí. Než se ovšem stačí zeptat, co komorník zahlédl, ozve se za jejich zády nadšené zavýsknutí.

„Sebby!" vřískne Grell a rozběhne se vpřed.

Sebastian udělá krok do boku a vyhne se tak objetí od rudovlasého smrťáka.

„Ty sis přišel pro doktora Newmana?" zeptá se Ciel, ale Sutcliffe ho naprosto ignoruje.

„Co máš dnes na práci?" zeptá se Sebastian chladným tónem.

„Už jsem ti to jednou říkal." zazubí se Grell a zamilovaně zamrká. „Když potkám Sebastiana, tak je s veškerou mou prací k-o-n-e-c." odhláskuje a kýve při tom prstem ze strany na stranu.

„To je škoda, protože moje práce začíná." řekne Sebastian a otočí se ke Grellovi zády.

„Ty jsi tak úžasně odtažitý a chladný." vzdychne Grell a chce Sebastiana obejmout, ale ten mu i tentokrát uhne. „Sebby." zakňourá smrtka, ale ani na další pokus se mu nepodaří Sebastiana obejmout, nebo se ho alespoň dotknout.

„Na tohle nemáme čas." zamračí se Ciel.

Najednou se Sebastian i Grell zarazí a podívají se na střechu Newmanova domu.

Proti temné obloze se rýsuje ještě černější silueta.

„Kdo je to?" diví se Grell a posune si brýle na nose trochu výš.

„Jonathan Gate." řekne Sebastian s jistotou.

Postava na střeše vyskočí do vzduchu a bez potíží dopadne na zem kousek před třemi pozorovateli. Vysoký hubený komorník s dlouhými vlasy v culíku si všechny prohlédne s provokativním úsměvem ve tváři.

„Zdravím vás." řekne a lehce se ukloní.

„Vás dva jsem zde čekal, ale tebe-" ukáže si na Grella. „Myslel jsem, že se smrtky drží v pozadí. Alespoň chování Spearse by tomu nasvědčovalo."

„Spearse?" zarazí se Grell. „Ty znáš Williama?"

„Samozřejmě. Kdo by ho neznal." odfrkne si Jonathan. „Počkat, nejsi ty ten, co s ním skládal závěrečné zkoušky? Rudé vlasy, špičaté zuby, trochu extravagantní. Grell Sutcliffe, pokud se nemýlím."

„Známe se?" zarazí se Grell a znovu si Jonathana prohlédne. „Tebe bych si pamatoval. Jsi skoro tak hezký jako Sebby."

„To mě ranilo." řekne Jonathan, ale po tváři mu přelétne pobavený výraz, zatímco Sebastian se vztekle zamračí.

„Skoro tak hezký." mlaskne Jonathan nespokojeně. „I když je pravda, že Sebastian je fešák. Kdekomu zamotá hlavu, ale málokdy podlehne."

Pohledy Jonathana, Grella i Ciela se nenápadně stočí ke vzteky rudému Sebastianovi.

„Proč jsi tady?" zeptá se Sebastian, ale Jonathan ani Grell si ho nevšímají.

„Ty víš, jak proniknout pod tu jeho úžasně ledovou slupku?" zeptá se Grell nadšeně. Přejde až těsně k Jonathanovi a natěšeně se zavrtí.

„Řekněme, že Sebastian má slabost pro jistý živočišný druh." prohodí Jonathan se škodolibou radostí.

„Sebby? Zbožňuje kočky!" rozzáří se Grell, ale vzápětí se zarazí. „Jenže já nejsem kočka." řekne nespokojeně.

„V tom případě máš smůlu." pokrčí Jonathan rameny. „Jiní na tento problém dokázali vyzrát, že Sebby?" zamrká Jonathan na druhého komorníka.

„Vaše románky sice mohou být zajímavé." začne Ciel. (Sebastian se zamračí a Jonathan se pobaveně pousměje.) „Ovšem mě by zajímalo, co tady děláte. Nemáte se starat o Michaela Doerheatyho a jeho zdraví?" zeptá se Ciel Jonathana.

„Odpusťte, pane Cieli." řekne Jonathan zdvořile. „Zapomněl jsem na způsoby. Přišel jsem se zeptat vašeho komorníka, proč kuchyň pane Doerheatyho vybuchla." vysvětluje Jonathan.

Sebastian se na něho stále mračí a Grell spekuluje nad tím, jak by vyzrál na drobný problém s kočkami, Sebastianem a sebou.

„Vybuchlá kuchyň?" zarazí se Ciel.

Z domu doktora Newmana se ozve třesk rozbitého kusu nádobí. Všichni se podívají tím směrem.

Grell automaticky vytáhne z kapsy svou knihu a přečte si jméno, které je nyní na řadě.

„Nevíte někdo, kolik je hodin?" zeptá se trochu nepřítomně. „Mám tady nějakého doktora George Newmana."

Jonathan, Sebastian a Ciel se okamžitě rozběhnou k domu. Grell zůstane chvíli překvapeně stát, ale pak se rozběhne za nimi.

V domě vypadá vše uklizeně a uspořádaně, jen ze stolku v předsíni spadla keramická soška jelena a rozbila se na spoustu ostrých střepů.

„Kde je doktor?" zeptá se Ciel rozhodným hlasem.

Sebastian okamžitě vyrazí do obývacího pokoje.

V hluboké lenošce sedí doktor Newton. Mohl by vypadat, jako by usnul při čtení, nebýt spousty krve a řezných ran po celém obličeji.

„Óóó, jak brutální." zatetelí se Grell.

„Ale-" zarazí se a přeběhne k tělu. „Tady někde měla být, kam zmizela? Kdo jí vzal?" mumlá si pro sebe.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Ciel se špetkou zájmu.

„Někdo mi ukradl duši." nakrčí Grell nos, jako by se mu chtělo brečet. „Co teď řeknu Williamovi? Leda, že by jako výmluva stačilo, že vím, jak se ti dostat na tělo, co Sebby?" zavrní Grell a pověsí se Sebastianovi na krk.

„Co kdybys šel otravovat toho druhého?" zeptá se Sebastian nenaloženě.

„Já myslel, že si na něj nenecháš sáhnout." diví se Grell. „Takový chlapeček, skoro roztomilý." povídá a dívá se zpoza Sebastianova ramene na Ciela.

„Cože?!" vyjekne Ciel zhrozeně.

„Kde je Gate?" zeptá se Sebastian a rozhlédne se.

Po druhém komorníkovi není nikde ani památky.

„Tak toho jsi myslel." pochopí Grell. „Taky je to fešák, i když ne takový jako ty, Sebby. A vůbec se mi nelíbí, že jsi se zahodil s nějakým takovým a mě si vůbec nevšímáš." mračí se Sutcliffe a uraženě špulí pusu.

„Na tohle není čas." ozve se Ciel unaveně. „Jdou sem lidé. Sebastiane, vracíme se zpátky." rozkáže Ciel.

Sebastian ze sebe shodí Grella, praští s ním o zem a při cestě za svým pánem si na něho ještě stoupne.

„Láska je tak bolestivá." brečí Grell na zemi a tře si otisk podrážky na své hlavě.

- - o - -

Ciel se zamračeným výrazem stojí uprostřed ložnice, a zatímco ho Sebastian vysvléká, přemýšlí nad tím, kdo zabil doktora Newmana. A co na onom místě dělal komorník Michaela Doerheatyho?

„Jak se mohl Gate dovědět o tom, že tady vybouchla kuchyň?" zeptá se Ciel sám sebe.

„Nejspíše mu to řekla Anne-Mary Hopkins." podotkne Sebastian. „Ona jediná byla u toho, když Bard vařil. A jako jediná zde není vaším zaměstnancem."

„V tom případě musel být Gate někde tady." řekne Ciel vážně. „A pokud je tady komorník, bude tady i jeho pán. Zajímalo by mě, jestli sledují nás, ty vrahy nebo jestli ti vrahové jsou oni sami. Musíme vyzpovídat Anne-Mary."

„Jak si přejete." ukloní se Sebastian. Pomůže svému pánu do postele, zakryje ho, sfoukne svíce a mlčky odejde.

- - o - -

Mezi stromy je taková tma, že není vidět ani na krok, ale přesto se v temném stínu skrývají dvě postavy. Ovšem nejde poznat nic, co by je mohlo identifikovat; velikost, oblečení, obličej. Na to je opravdu příliš velká tma.

„Doktor Newman nám poskytl dostatek informací, takže nejspíš nebudeme muset jet do Oxfordu za profesorem Goodwaterem." řekne jedna z postav. Hlas zní docela mladě.

„Nelíbí se vám, co děláte?" zeptá se druhá osoba skrytá ve stínu.

„Nelíbí. Myslím, že je jen málo osob, které by něco takového zbožňovaly. Ovšem budu to dělat, dokud to bude nezbytné."

Hlasy se na okamžik odmlčí.

„Kde bydlí ten lord?" zeptá se mladší z hlasů.

„V Londýně."

„Škoda, tady je hezčeji." zní to skoro zklamaně. „Sežeň mi o něm nějaké informace."

- - o - -

„Tak tady jste." řekne Sebastian směrem k Anne-Mary.

Služebná, která zrovna přicházela ze zahrady, si komorníka ve tmě nevšimla, a polekaně sebou škubla.

„Pane Sebastiane. Vyděsil jste mě." řekne dívka a snaží se uklidnit splašený dech.

„Proč se procházíte uprostřed noci venku?" zeptá se Sebastian. „Mohlo by se vám něco stát. Včera tady našli zavražděného muže."

„To mě ani nenapadlo, že by mě mohl někdo přepadnout." zarazí se Anne-Mary. „Hledala jsem kočku."

„Jakou kočku?" zeptá se komorník a lehce se zamračí.

„Je celá černá a docela velká. Většinou přijde hned na zavolání, ale teď ne. Nejspíš se někam zaběhla, ale kdo ví, co všechno se jí mohlo stát." řekne Anne-Mary ustaraně. „Neviděl jste ji někde?"

„Ne. Černou kočku jsem tady neviděl." řekne Sebastian zamračeně.

„Myslela jsem, že vám kočky nebudou vadit." řekne se Anne-Mary trochu udiveně, když vidí komorníkův nakrčený nos a zamračené čelo.

„Kočky mám rád, ale říká se, že černá kočka přináší smůlu." řekne Sebastian.

„To se opravdu jenom říká." usměje se Anne-Mary. „Chovám ji sice jen chvíli, ale nic zlého se mi nestalo."


	7. Chapter 7

„Barde, ty vypadáš nějak zamyšleně." podotkne Finny opatrně.

„Cože?" otočí se kuchař překvapeně. Málem při tom shodí na zem hrnec, ve kterém cosi vaří. Nebo spíš vařil, protože se z hrnce kouří hustým černým dýmem.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se Finny a podezíravě si prohlíží spálený hrnec.

„Oběd." prohlásí Bard s klidem. „Možná se ještě dá zachránit?"

Finny se znovu podívá na hrnec a rozhodne se celou věc nekomentovat. Přejde raději na původní téma.

„Na co jsi myslel?" zeptá se Finny.

„Ale, na nic." zavrčí Bard nenaloženě.

Finny na to nic neřekne a radši odejde z kuchyně pryč, než Bard v rámci záchrany oběda stačí použít plamenomet.

„Meilin, nevíš, co se stalo Bardovi?" zeptá se Finny komorné, která zrovna ometá prach z obrazů nad schodištěm.

Meilin se okamžitě zatváří strašně nadšeně a seskočí ze schůdků.

„Bard se zamiloval." zašeptá Meilin a jen stěží potlačuje hihňání.

„Co!" vyhrkne Finny. „Do koho?!"

„Do Anne-Mary." prozradí Meilin zasvěceně. „Jenže ta pracuje pro Doerheatyho a určitě s ním má pletky. To totiž někteří lidi dělají, že mají pletky se svými služebnými a Doerheaty a Anne-Mary k nim patří."

„Co!" Finny na ni hledí s výrazem hrůzy. „A jak to víš?" zeptá se podezíravě.

Meilin překvapeně zamrká, jako by takový dotaz nečekala ani ve snu.

„Ehm, no...totiž..." koktá nejistě.

„Ty sis to vymyslela." řekne Finny s jistotou.

„Ale byla by to krásná představa, kdyby se Bard a Doerheaty porvali o srdce jedné služebné." zasní se Meilin. Ani si nevšimla, že jí z nosu ukápla kapka krve.

- - o - -

Michael Doerheaty v doprovodu svého komorníka Jonathana projde zdobenou branou sídla lorda Highcastlea, který se uráčil přijmout jejich nabídku a pozval je na odpolední čaj. Služebnictvo jeho lordstva je zdvořile přivítá a uvede je do pokoje, kde se bude podávat čaj.

„Vaše, lordstvo." pozdraví Michael s pokynutím hlavy obtloustlého muže s ošklivě poďobaným obličejem.

„Posaďte se." vyzve je lord Highcastle a ledabyle mávne rukou k pohovce naproti svému křeslu. „Prý pro mě máte nějaké informace ohledně úmrtí několika význačných doktorů a profesorů. Aspoň jste to uvedl v tom vašem vzkaze."

„Jdete přímo k věci." prohodí Michael a trošku překvapeně se na lorda podívá. „Ale ať je po vašem." řekne. Opět nasadí svůj nehybný výraz a posune si brýle na nose.

„Chci vědět, co máte společného s pokusy na dětech, které se zde v Londýně prováděly."

Lord Highcastle se skoro zadáví soustem dortu, který zrovna jedl. S kašláním a nadáváním se pomalu vzpamatuje a položí talířek s dortem na stůl.

„O čem to sakra mluvíte?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„Mluvím o únosech dětí ze sirotčinců a podobných zařízení." řekne Michael chladně. „Všechny tyto děti byly zavřeny v komplexu, který jste vy částečně podporoval ze svých peněz. Na dětech se zkoušely různé drogy, léky i podivné chemikálie za účelem zjistit účinky oněch látek. Pochybuji, že některé z oněch dětí přežilo ony pokusy, kterých se účastnili i profesor Johnson, doktor Newman, doktor Linehearth, doktor Brown a doktor McCallister. Je jich víc, ale pouze tito muži zemřeli."

„To vy jste je zabil?" zeptá se muž ohromeně a trochu zděšeně.

„Ale prosím vás, lorde Highcastle." prohodí Michael ledabyle. „Kdybych to byl já, věděl bych, co jste s tím měl společného a proč jste to udělal. Ne. Já chci znát ty důvody."

„Jaké důvody?" zeptá se lord trochu naštvaně. „A proč si pro všechny svaté myslíte, že s tím mám já něco společného? Podporuji mnoho škol a jejich projekty."

„Tohle ale není školní projekt." namítne Michael chladně. „Tohle je týrání a mučení a žádný z oněch svatých, kterých se dovoláváte, o vás ani nezakopne za to, co jste udělal."

„Jste blázen." naštve se lord Highcastle a postaví se. „Pokud nemíníte přestat s těmito hloupostmi, budete muset opustit můj dům."

Michael se s úsměvem postaví a vydá se ke dveřím, ale ještě než mu Jonathan otevře, otočí se zpátky na hostitele.

„Vaše lordstvo. Pokud mám tyto informace já, má je i ten, kdo vás chce zabít. Nechcete ulehčit své duši dřív, než přijde ten zabiják? Třeba by vás ti svatí vzali na milost."

„Ven!" zařve lord Highcastle a ukáže ke dveřím.

Michael se lehce ukloní a odejde i se svým komorníkem.

„Po dobrém to očividně nejde nikdy." povzdechne si Michael. „Podařilo se někdy něco bez užití násilí a hrubé síly?" zeptá se Jonathana.

„Kam až moje paměť sahá, tak ne." řekne Jonathan klidně.

„Takže nikdy." zhodnotí Michael trochu zklamaně.

- - o - -

Na ulici před domem lorda Highcastlea stojí dívka zabalená do rudého šátku. Má krátké černé vlasy a v náruči drží mourovatou kočku.

„Fuj, neolizuj mi prsty." napomene dívka kočku. „Jsou celé od krve, ty čunče."

Po chvíli čekání k dívce přijde vysoký muž s dlouhými tmavými vlasy – Jonathan Gate.

„Kdo to byl?" zeptá se dívka. „Sebastian Michaelis?"

„Ne. Smrtka. William T. Spears." oznámí Jonathan klidně.

„Smrtka? A neřekne jim to? Ten rudý by pro Sebastiana udělal cokoliv. Třeba je takový i Spears." strachuje se dívka.

„William T. Spears je velice dbalý zákonů a je proti paktování se s démony. Grell Sutcliff je oproti tomu poněkud excentrický." řekne Jonathan klidně.

„Smrtka." zopakuje dívka a udiveně zavrtí hlavou.

„Pojď domů." vyzve dívka Jonathana a pomalu se rozejde pryč od domu. „Musím si umýt ruce."

Chvíli jdou potichu vedle sebe, ale dívka nevydrží dlouho mlčet.

„Zítra už to nejspíš všechno skončí. Jsi rád?" zeptá se komorníka.

„Jsem rád, když vám mohu sloužit." řekne Jonathan s drobnou úklonou.

„Neodpověděl jsi." podotkne dívka, ale pokračuje v dotazech. „Je pravda, že když démon jí duši, tak to musí bolet, aby mu chutnala?"

„Když duše prožívá svá nejhorší muka, je pro démona nejlákavější."

„Aha. V tom případě dělej tak, aby ti chutnala. Ale nejdřív to musíme dodělat. To by bylo, aby Michael Doerheaty nedodržel svoje slovo." pousměje se dívka.

Konečně dojdou až k domu, kde bydleli už celé generace rodu Doerheatyů. Dívka se na moment zastaví a prohlédne si ho, jako by ho nikdy před tím neviděla, ale pak dojde ke dveřím a vejde. Jonathan jde s ní a potichu zavře dveře.

- - o - -

Noviny po celém Londýně ukazují to samé. Fámy a strach se šíří rychleji než stepní požár uprostřed léta.

„Brutální vražda váženého lorda! Pachatel neznámý! Jasná spojitost s několika předchozími vraždami z celé Británie! Sériový vrah, který může všude a nic ho nezastaví! Scotland Yard je neschopný ve svých pokusech najít důkazy! Šíří se panika!" Vyřvávají novinové titulky.

- - o - -

Inspektor Randal vztekle práskne novinami o stůl a natáhne se pro dýmku. Rozzuřily ho články v novinách, kde z policie dělají úplné idioty a neschopné břídily. A ještě víc ho štve, že novináři mají vlastně pravdu.

Nikdo neví, kdo je pachatel a stopy v podstatě neexistují. Žádný z mrtvých neměl nepřátele, neexistuje spojení s podsvětím či jinými podezřelými živly. V podstatě záhada. Stejně jako to, jak se pachatel dostal ke svým obětem, a jak poté uprchl. Nikde nejsou stopy vloupání, žádní svědkové, nikde žádná spojitost. Ani nápad, že by mohlo jít o různé pachatele; na to si je provedení příliš podobné. Nůž, spousta řezání, které naznačuje mučení, a pak pár bodných ran nejspíše z milosti, protože podle ztráty krve a zohavení těla už oběti nemohly být schopny komunikace, i kdyby chtěly.

„Co to může být za zrůdu, že jen tak zabije tolik lidí?" zeptá se inspektor prázdného pokoje.„Phantomhive." zasyčí vzápětí trochu naštvaně.

Mladý královnin pes se ho nedávno vyptával na vraždu profesora Henryho Johnsona. Už tehdy byl ten malý zmetek na stopě. A přece na nic nepřišel, jinak by vraždy už dávno přestaly. Inspektora částečně těší neúspěch mladého šlechtice, ale mnohem raději by byl, kdyby byl s oněmi vraždami konec, a on i celá Británie si mohli v klidu oddychnout.

- - o - -

Ciel naštvaně přechází po pracovně a mačká v ruce noviny.

Dostal od královny úkol a stále ještě ho nesplnil. A mrtvých jen přibývá. Pět doktorů, jeden profesor a teď ještě lord! Začíná se mu to celé vymykat z rukou a on ani netuší, co se mu vlastně uniká!

Jediné vodítko – tajné projekty, je příliš mlhavé a nekonkrétní, aby se ho dalo pořádně chytit. Ano, dá se odvodit, že se jedná o pokusy se zakázanými látkami, ať už chemického nebo rostlinného původu, ale nic víc. Proč tyto věci zkoumali? Na kom je zkoušeli? Kdo z toho měl prospěch? Jen málo lékařů v poslední době přišlo s nějakým opravdu výjimečným přípravkem a jejich výzkum byl vždy dobře podložen. Nějaké tajné pokusy by se díky drobným nesrovnalostem brzy vyzradily.

Kde je klíč k tomuto případu?

„Pane." Do pracovny vejde Sebastian a v ruce drží několik listin.

„No konečně." odsekne Ciel a posadí se do křesla. „Co jsi zjistil?"

„O lordu Highcastleovi se také prohlašuje, že má jistou spojitost s podivnými nočními aktivitami. V jeho případě se jedná o noční vycházky a tajemné návštěvy. Prý je do nich zapletený i lord Gordon Goldsmith." začne Sebastian předkládat výsledky svého šetření. „V poslední době začal být lord poněkud odtažitý, časové údobí odpovídá druhé vraždě. Nikdo podezřelý ho dle služebnictva nenavštívil, nikdo podezřelý se nepotloukal kolem domu. Provedení vraždy je shodné s předchozími. Několik bodnutí a spousta řezných ran, vyděšený výraz. Byl zabit ve svém domě, ale služebnictvo si ničeho nevšimlo. Poskytli mi veškeré informace a také seznam osob, se kterými se lord Highcastle setkal před svou smrtí. Mezi posledními návštěvníky je i Michael Doerheaty."

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Ciel překvapeně. Ale pak se zarazí a zamyslí se.

Michael Doerheaty bydlí v Londýně, kde proběhly dvě vraždy. Má sídlo v místě, kde byli zabiti další dva. Jeho komorník se dokonce objevil na místě činu. Navštívil dalšího mrtvého v den, kdy byl zabit. A jeho komorník je stejného druhu jako Sebastian. V podstatě pro něj není nic nemožného.

„Ale proč?" zeptá se Ciel tiše sám sebe. Ale vzápětí se rozhodně postaví.

„Jedeme za Doerheatym!" rozkáže.

„Ano, můj pane." ukloní se Sebastian. Ovšem tentokrát chybí jeho pousmání. Komorník se tváří velice vážně.

- - o - -

Michael Doerheaty si u snídaně čte ranní tisk. Jednou rukou drží noviny a druhou pomalu točí brýlemi. Pomalu pročítá článek o zavraždění lorda Highcastlea, který se mimo samotný čin zajímá i o to, jestli se jedná o dalšího sériového vraha, jako byl Jack Rozparovač. Michael si zhluboka povzdechne a složí noviny.

„Novináři jsou rychlí." podotkne klidně a napije se čaje.

„Mají talent na odhalování různých věcí." řekne Jonathan. „Stejně jako Ciel Phantomhive."

„Já vím." přikývne Michael. „Ale už jsme na konci, ne?" pousměje se smutně.

„Vypadá to tak. Ovšem nic není jisté." řekne Jonathan vážně.

„No tak dobrá." řekne Michael a nasadí si brýle. „Budu se chovat jak radí společenská etiketa. V kolik hodin máme schůzku s jeho lordstvem?" uctivý titul Michael vysloví, jako by to byla nejsprostší nadávka.

„Lord Goldsmith schůzku zrušil kvůli náhlým zdravotním problémům." řekne Jonathan klidně. „Uzavřel se ve svém domě a odmítá kohokoliv pustit dovnitř."

„Že by černé svědomí?" zeptá se Michael. „Ale to je jedno. Jdeme za ním, ať už je konec."


	8. Chapter 8

Kola kočáru zachřestí na dlažbě, když zastavuje před domem Doerheatyů. Sebastian vystoupí z kočáru a pomůže ven i Cielovi.

„Dávej pozor." připomene Sebastian Finnymu, který s lehce podmračeným výrazem sedí na kozlíku.

„Ano, pane." přikývne Finny.

Ciel okamžitě vyrazí k domu a netrpělivě zaklepe starým železným klepadlem. Ozve se několik dutých bouchnutí, ale nikdo neotvírá. Ciel chvíli čeká, než znovu zabuší, ale stále nikdo nereaguje.

„Sebastiane!" křikne Phantomhive a ukáže na dveře.

Komorníkovi stačí jedna rána do dveří, aby se otevřely. Ciel se okamžitě vydá dovnitř, ale v domě je hrobové ticho.

„Doerheaty!" zakřičí Ciel, ale nikdo mu neodpovídá.

Ve vedlejší místnosti se ozve tichý šramot, ale díky hlubokému tichu je vše hlasitější, než obvykle. Ciel a Sebastian se okamžitě vydají za zvukem, ale jediné, co najdou, jsou dvě kočky hrající si s cípem ubrusu. Sebastianovi stačí jediný pohled na mourovatou kočku a kotě s rezatým flekem kolem oka, aby věděl, že to jsou ty samé kočky jako byly ve venkovském domě.

„To jsou Anne-Maryiny kočky." řekne Sebastian a lehce se na kočky zamračí.

„Anne-Mary?" diví se Ciel. „Co ta s tím má společného?" zeptá se, ale pak se vzpamatuje. „Pokud Doerheaty není tady, musíme za lordem Goldsmithem. Ať už Doerheaty je zabiják nebo ne, lord Goldsmith je další oběť."

Sebastian i Ciel znovu nastoupí do vozu a Finny se rychle rozjede vpřed.

- - o - -

Meilin pozorně sleduje všechna okna obrovského sídla, které ze své pozorovatelny může vidět. Leží na střeše protějšího domu. Sundala si brýle a svýma tmavýma očima teď hlídá dům lorda Goldsmitha. Má výhled na čelní stěnu a hlavní vchod, část boční stěny a kus zahrady. Bard hlídkuje na druhé straně domu a dává pozor na zbytek zahrady a zadní vchod.

Za celý den do domu přišel jen poslíček s nějakým jídlem, kterého ani nepustili dovnitř. Pokud se někdo pokusil přijít na návštěvu, byl odmítnut. Ale Meilin je trpělivá a bez hnutí plní svůj úkol.

_Sebastian si zavolal trojici Cielových zaměstnanců, kteří teď před ním stojí skoro v pozoru._

„_Musíme ochránit našeho pána." řekne jim Sebastian vážným tónem. „Mladý pán chce chytit onu osobu, která po celé Británii vraždí doktory."_

_Bard, Meilin a Finnian ho sledují s vážnými, ale rozhodnými výrazy. Pro bezpečí pana Ciela udělají cokoliv, o co je Sebastian požádá._

„_Barde, Meilin." obrátí se Sebastian na kuchaře a komornou. „Pojedete k sídlu lorda Goldsmitha. Budete dávat pozor na všechny, kdo jdou do domu. Hlavně pokud půjde dovnitř Michael Doerheaty. Pokud uvidíte něco podezřelého, zasáhnete. Pokuste se udržet lorda Goldsmitha naživu, dokud se neobjevíme, nebo dokud vás neodvolám."_

_Bard a Meilin jen přikývnou, ve tváři chladné výrazy. V duchu už probírají, jakou zbraň si vzít sebou._

„_Finniane." obrátí se Sebastian na zahradníka. „Budeš řídit kočár, kterým pan Ciel pojede. V případě, že bych byl zaneprázdněn, dostaneš pana Ciela zpět do bezpečí tohoto domu."_

_Finny přikývne, ve tváři výraz soustředění._

„_I přes možná nebezpečí předpokládám, že budete schopni nastoupit do práce, takže pozor na zranění. A ať vás nevidí někdo nevhodný." předá jim Sebastian poslední instrukce._

„_Ano, pane!" křikne trio hlasů._

Ciel se netrpělivě dívá z okna kočáru, zatímco projíždějí přeplněnými ulicemi Londýna.

„Dělá vám něco starosti?" zeptá se Sebastian zdvořile. Navzdory napjaté atmosféře má úplně klidný hlas i výraz.

„Komorník Michaela Doerheatyho je démon stejně jako ty." prohodí Ciel ledabyle. „Je těžkým soupeřem."

„Ano, to je." přikývne Sebastian. „Ale na všechny se dá vyzrát."

„I na tebe?" zeptá se Ciel. „Podle vašeho předchozího rozhovoru se dá soudit, že na tebe už Jonathan Gate jednou vyzrál."

Sebastianovi přeběhne po tváři nespokojený výraz.

„Ano. To bylo kdysi dávno." připustí komorník neochotně. „Od té doby se ale spousta věcí změnila."

Ciel se opět otočí k oknu a dívá se na okolní domy. Ještě nikdy se mu nepodařilo a vlastně ještě nikomu se nepodařilo přivést Sebastiana do rozpaků. Ale stačí jedna zmínka o Jonathanu Gateovi a Sebastian celý zrudne.

Ovšem Ciel už mu onu scénu, která se odehrála před domem doktora Newmana připomínat nebude. Není dobré dráždit démona, i když vás poslouchá na slovo.

Kočár konečně zastaví a Ciel se znovu zamračí. Na kraťoučký okamžik zapomněl, kam a proč jede, ale teď už se zase vzpamatoval.

Sebastian otevře dvířka kočáru a jeho pán vystoupí. Stačí krátký pohled komorníka směrem k Finnymu a zahradník ví, co má dělat. Finny zajede s kočárem kousek stranou od hlavní brány a sesedne z kozlíku. Počká u vozu, a pokud mu dá Sebastian znamení, přijde si do domu pro pana Ciela.

- - o - -

Meilin podmračeně pozoruje kočár, který právě přijel ke sledovanému domu. Pozná v něm kočár pana Ciela, ale místo aby ji to uklidnilo, vzroste v ní napětí. Ať už se má stát cokoliv, stane se to teď.

Meilin se otočí k dlouhému úzkému balíku, který má položený vedle sebe a vytáhne z něj odstřelovací pušku. Pečlivě zalící a zadívá se na Sebastiana a Ciela.

Sleduje je celou cestu po příjezdové cestě. Krátce se zdrželi u vchodu; komorník lorda Goldsmitha je nejspíš nechtěl pustit dovnitř, stejně jako všechny ostatní hosty před nimi, ale i tak se nakonec dvojice nakonec dostane do domu. Na okamžik jí všichni zmizí z dohledu, ale nakonec se Sebastian krátce objeví v oknech vstupní haly.

Zalící a sleduje jejich okno. Bude je sledovat všude po domě a pokud by se jí zdálo, že panu Cielovi něco hrozí, okamžitě zasáhne.

- - o - -

Bard se schovává mezi stromy v zahradě. Nikdo v domě ho nemůže vidět, ale on pozorně sleduje každého, kdo se jen mihne poblíž zadního vchodu. Krom služebné, která vynesla nějaké zbytky od jídla nikoho neuvidí.

Přes zeď zahrady vidí střechy kočárů, které projíždějí kolem domu.

Začíná mu dřevěnět noha, když konečně uvidí, jak u zdi před domem zastavil kočár s Finnym na kozlíku. Zahradník mu okamžitě zmizí z dohledu, když sleze z kočáru dolů, ale to je vše, co Bard potřeboval vědět. Pan Ciel a Sebastian jsou už tady. A pokud se má něco stát, stane se to teď.

Ale do té doby bude on střežit zadní vchod, přesně tak, jak to po něm Sebastian chtěl.

- - o - -

Ciel netrpělivě postává ve vstupní hale a snaží se zachovat klid.

Goldsmithův komorník je odmítal pustit do domu. Teprve, když mu Ciel pohrozil, že na tom závisí život jeho pána, uvolil se komorník k tomu, aby je pustil dovnitř. Ovšem ne dál, než do vstupní haly. Stařec jim s nosem nahoru oznámil, že jde informovat svého pána o jejich příchodu a neuvěřitelně pomalou chůzí se vydá do prvního patra.

„Pokud je tady Doerheaty s Gatem, postarej se o komorníka." řekne Ciel chladně. „Pokud to půjde, zbav se ho."

„Ano, můj pane." přikývne Sebastian s kamennou tváří.

- - o - -

Starý komorník si myslí něco o nevychovanosti dnešní generace mladých šlechticů, kteří nemají v úctě názory ctihodných lordů a jejich služebnictva, zatímco šlape vzhůru po schodišti a dlouhou chodbou k pracovně lorda Goldsmitha. Dojde až ke dveřím, tiše zaklepe a s úklonou vejde dovnitř.

„Vaše lords-" začne komorník, ale šok a hrůza mu nedovolí pokračovat.

Uprostřed pokoje leží na koberci tělo jeho pána a nad ním stojí nějaký mladík s nožem v ruce.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel a Sebastian stále čekají na návrat starého komorníka.

Z prvního patra se ozve vyděšený výkřik a vzápětí se po schodech seběhne stařec.

Sebastian ho zastaví a pevně ho chytne za paže, aby mu komorník neutekl.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se ho Sebastian přísně.

„Můj pán – můj pán – policie – musím zavolat – můj pán." blekotá starý komorník.

„Sebastiane!" zavolá Ciel a vyrazí do schodů.

Sebastian nechá starého komorníka být a rozběhne se za svým pánem.

Ciel vyběhne do patra a vyrazí k otevřeným dveřím. Ale na prahu se zarazí.

Lord Goldsmith leží v kole krve, která se pomalu vsakuje do drahého koberce. Šmouhy naznačují, že se lord pokoušel doplazit do bezpečí, ovšem marně. Vykrvácel ve své pracovně. Hluboká rána na krku udává bez pochyby důvod smrti.

„Ciel!" vyhrkne někdo překvapeně.

Phantomhive odtrhne pohled od znetvořeného těla.

U okna stojí Jonathan Gate a za ním jeho pán, špinavý od krve.

„Doerheaty!" vykřikne Ciel a rozběhne se k nim.

Jonathan mu hodil do cesty stolek, na kterém stála obrovská váza.

Sebastian stolek rozkopne dřív, než stačí narazit do Ciela, ale to už Gate s Doerheatym v náruči vyskakuje z okna.

Na schodech se ozve dupot a vzápětí do místností vběhne Finny.

„Komorník křičel něco o vraždě!" vyhrkne. Ovšem vzápětí zahradník zbledne a vyděšeně zalapá po dechu, když si všimne mrtvoly.

„Finniane!" houkne na něj Sebastian. „Odvez pane Ciela!" rozkáže komorník a vyskočí oknem do zahrady.

„Dělej, Finny!" křikne Ciel a rozběhne se pryč.

Pokud starý komorník křičel něco takového na ulici, je jen otázkou času, kdy sem vrazí zburcovaný lid a policie.

„Odvez mě k Doerheatymu domu!" rozkáže Ciel Finnymu, zatímco nasedá do kočáru.

„Ano, pane!" křikne zahradník a vyskočí na kozlík.

- - o - -

Zahradou se rozlehne třesk skla a vzápětí na zem lehce doskočí Jonathan Gate s Michaelem Doerheatym v náruči.

Ze své skrýše mezi stromy vyběhne Bard.

„Stůjte!" zakřičí se zbraní namířenou na Jonathana.

„Barde!" vyhrkne Michael ustrašeně.

Jonathan strhne Michaela stranou a vzápětí se do země zaryje kulka, kterou vystřelila Meilin.

„Utíkej." řekne Jonathan svému pánovi. Komorník se bleskurychle pohne a vyrazí Bardovi zbraň z ruky.

„Schovej se. Najdu si tě."

Michael se zoufalým výrazem ve tváři rozběhne pryč.

Rozbitým oknem vyskočí Sebastian a elegantně dopadne před Jonathana.

„Máš za úkol mě zabít, Sebby?" zeptá se Jonathan provokativně.

„Chceš mi to ulehčit?" zeptá se Sebastian. „Barde, chyť Doerheatyho."

„Ano, pane." křikne ohromený kuchař. Sebere ze země svou pistoli a rozběhne se za prchajícím mladíkem.

Jonathan ukročí stranou a do zdi se zaryje další kulka.

„Začíná být velice otravná, ta tvoje komorná. Ale nám rozkaz jí neubližovat. Ani kuchaři a zahradníkovi. Ovšem tebe se to netýká."

„Už to skoro vypadalo, že tvůj pán zná slitování." ušklíbne se Sebastian.

„On ano." odpoví mu Jonathan.

Ve stejnou chvíli se komorníci rozběhnou proti sobě. Michaelis v rukách drží stříbrné příbory, Gate ostré nože.

- - o - -

Meilin překvapeně sleduje Gatea a Doerheatyho, jak vyskakují z okna. Zkouší je střelit, ale Gate jako by věděl o každé kulce, kterou na ně posílá. Pokaždé uhne a strhne do bezpečí i svého pána.

Odzbrojil Barda tak rychle, že si toho Meilin málem nevšimla.

A vzápětí oknem vyskočil i Sebastian.

Doerheaty utekl, ale Bard ho sleduje.

Koutkem oka si všimla, že kočár pana Ciela odjel.

Znovu vystřelí na Gatea, ale on opět uhne.

Meilin schová svou zbraň a co nejrychleji se rozběhne dolů na ulici.

Pan Ciel je s Finnym a jedou domů. Sebastian a Gate spolu bojují a ona nemá šanci Gateovi ublížit. Ona může pomoct jen Bardovi s pronásledováním Doerheatyho.

Cestou dolů v jednom okně uvidí Barda, jak mizí v boční uličce. Tam pokračuje její boj.

- - o - -

Trhovci s elánem prodávají své zboží kolemjdoucím a užívají si normální výdělečný den. Vše ale přeruší úprk zakrváceného mladíka.

„Pozor!"křičí Michael a snaží se protlačit hustým davem. Lidé mu uskakují z cesty a některé ženy vyděšeně vykřikly, když ho uviděly, ale to je Michaelovi jedno.

Musí utíkat. Bard je mu v patách.

Kuchař vyběhl z uličky na tržiště.

Za Michaelem zůstala volná ulička. Všechny na tržišti překvapilo zjevení zakrváceného mladíka, takže zůstali stát tam, kam je Michael smetl.

Bard toho okamžitě využije. Zastaví, zamíří a střelí.

Doerheaty klopýtne, ale není jisté, jestli kvůli tomu, že ho Bard zasáhl, nebo proto, že se lekl.

Jakmile se ozval výstřel, dav na tržišti zpanikařil. Lidé začali křičet a rozběhli se do všech stran. Někteří začali hledat střelce, ale Bard měl dostatek rozumu, aby svou zbraň schoval v kabátu a ustoupil stranou, takže ho nikdo nevidí.

„Barde!"

Kuchař se rychle otočí. Očekává nepřítele, ale je to Meilin, kdo se k němu blíží.

„Kde je Doerheaty?" zeptá se Meilin.

„Utíkal tama." ukáže Bard na zpanikařený dav, který se snaží dostat z tržiště. „Možná jsem ho střelil." dodá.

„Hon pokračuje." řekne Meilin tvrdě a rozběhne se na tržiště.

Bard se jí drží v patách.

Na konci tržiště je na zemi trocha čerstvé krve.

„Je zraněný." řekne Meilin.

„Ale ne vážně, když utekl." namítne Bard a podmračeně sleduje dvě ulice před sebou. Netuší, do které z nich Doerheaty zamířil, ale to je jedno.

„Jdu vpravo." řekne Bard a rozběhne se dál.

Meilin odbočí do druhé ulice.

- - o - -

Finny zastaví před Doerheatyho domem a pomůže vystoupit svému pánovi.

„Jdeme dovnitř." řekne Ciel rozhodně.

„Ano, pane." zasalutuje Finny.

Společně se vydají do domu. Tentokrát nemají žádné potíže s tím, dostat se dovnitř.

„Pane, co tady děláme?" zeptá se Finny zvědavě, když vcházejí do domu.

„Doerheaty se sem možná vrátí." řekne Ciel klidně. „Počkáme tady na něj."

„Dobrá, pane." přikývne zahradník.

„Jé, kočky!" rozzáří se Finny, když si všimne zvířat v salónu. „Úplně stejné měla Anne-Mary. Možné je někde tady." napadne ho.

„Možné to je." přikývne Ciel. „Ale kdyby byla v domě, už by o nás věděla."

„Takže bude někde ve městě." vysvětlí si to Finnian a začne hladit kotě po zádech. Chová se ke kočce velice opatrně, aby jí neúmyslně neublížil.

Ciel ho chvíli sleduje, ale pak se usadí v křesle. Mourovatá kočka k němu s mňaučením přijde a začne se mu otírat o vysoké boty. Ciel ji trochu zamračeně pozoruje, ale nevezme si ji na klín, jak kočka doufala.

Finny si s kotětem sedne na sedačku. Mourovatá kočka ve snaze zaujmout vyskočí vedle zahradníka a odtud na stolek, na kterém stojí váza plná čerstvých květin. Ciel kočku pozoruje, ale ta si ho nevšímá a jde za Finnym.

Najednou sebou Ciel trhne a natáhne se po tlusté obálce, která leží vedle vázy. Na obálce je krasopisem napsané jeho jméno.

Finny se na něj překvapeně dívá, zatímco Ciel otevře obálku a vytáhne z ní několik poskládaných papírů.

- - o - -

Jonathan a Sebastian stojí každý na jedné střeše v dlouhé řadě domů. Odhadují příští činy svého protivníka a doufají, že objeví něco, co by jim pomohlo zvítězit. Oba na sobě mají spoustu krvácejících ran a jejich obleky už zdaleka nevypadají tak dokonale jako obvykle.

Znovu se proti sobě vrhnou. Jonathan zaútočí noži a Sebastian se brání, ovšem vzápětí mu útok oplatí.

Jejich pohyby jsou příliš rychlé, než aby se daly pořádně sledovat a jejich síla je neuvěřitelná.

Sebastian srazí Jonathana k zemi a jeho pád v kamenné dlažbě vytvoří malý kráter. Ale Jonathan je okamžitě na nohách, skočí po Sebastianovi a mrští jím do strany. Ze střechy obloukem vyletí spousta tašek, když se Sebastian snaží ubrzdit svůj let.

Oběma je jasné, že tohle nebude snadný zápas, a že pokud vyhrají, bude je to stát spousty sil a krve. Moc obou démonů je na stejné úrovni.

„To je krása!" zavřeští Grell a přeruší tím další útok. „Dva krásní démoni mezi sebou bojují na život a na smrt." povídá Grell nadšeně.

„Přišel ses podívat?" zeptá se Jonathan a odhodí si z obličeje pramen vlasů.

„Budeš se zapojovat?" zeptá se Sebastian.

„Willovi by se nelíbilo, kdybych zasáhl." řekne Grell lítostivě. „Je toho názoru, že by světu bylo bez démonů líp."

„Typický William." odfrkne si Jonathan.

„Je to strašné." pokyvuje Grell hlavou. „Rád bych si taky užil trochu zábavy, ale Will by mi to neodpustil."

- - o - -

Michaelovi se točí hlava. Tiskne si k tělu nehybnou levou paži. Bardova střela ho vážně zranila. Paže krvácí a bolí jako čert. S největší pravděpodobností kulka trefila i kost. Je na bolest zvyklý, ale tahle skoro omračuje.

Je v nějaké zapadlé uličce, ale nemá tušení kde. Nemá sílu utíkat ani přemýšlet.

Vyčerpaně se opře o nějaké dveře. Třeba by se tady mohl schovat. Namáhavě vklopýtá do domu. Je tu šero a ticho a všude jsou podlouhlé bedny. Michael klopýtne, zakopne o nějaké víko a spadne do jedné z beden. Náraz do zraněné ruky ho na chvíli omráčí.

Když otevře oči, sklání se nad ním nějaký muž v klobouku. Ovšem Michael nezůstane při vědomí moc dlouho. Ztráta krve ho znovu uspí.

„Zajímavé." podotkne Hrobař. „Ale do téhle rakve se mi ani trochu nehodí."

- - o - -

Ciel si pročítá dopis, který zde na něho čekal a tváří se čím dál udiveněji.

Finny si hraje s kočkami, ale koutkem oka sleduje mladého pána.

Ciel odloží další hustě popsanou stránku a čte dál. Konečně odloží i poslední list.

Finny by se rád zeptal, co v dopise stálo, ale neodvažuje se.

Phantomhive dlouho mlčky sedí a dívá se na přečtené stránky dopisu. Nakonec vrátí listy zpátky do obálky a tu strčí si do kapsy kabátu.

„Odjíždíme odsud." řekne Ciel klidně. „Vracíme se domů. Vem kočky." rozkáže Ciel.

Finny na něj udiveně hledí.

„Ale co Doerheaty?" zeptá se.

„Ten sem už nepřijde." řekne Ciel prostě.

Finny vezme obě kočky a vydá se ke kočáru. Ciel v klidu nastoupí a nechá Finnyho, aby dal kočky na protější lavici.

Zahradník se chopí otěží a pomalu se rozjede směrem k sídlu Phantomhiveů.

- - o - -

Bard sleduje cákance krve, které ho vedou mezi zapadlé londýnské uličky. Na jedněch dveřích je krvavá skvrna.

„Hrobařství." přečte Bard nápis nad vchodem. Po zádech mu přejede mráz. Doerheaty si pro svůj úkryt vybral velice podivné místo.

Bard opatrně vejde do šerého krámu. Pistoli pevně drží v ruce.

„Ale-" ozve se Hrobařův hlas. Majitel krámu stojí za pultem a vesele se usmívá.

Na pultě leží nehybné polonahé tělo.

„To bude ten ostrostřelec, co tě trefil, viď maličká." řekne Hrobař tělu.

Bard skloní zbraň a zavře za sebou dveře.

„To je Doerheaty?" zeptá se kuchař.

„Kdo ví, jak se jmenuje." pokrčí Hrobař rameny. „Zašpinila mi rakev a omdlela."

„Ona?" diví se Bard a přejde blíž.

„Prsa má sice malá, ale pořád je to ženská. Ale je mladá, takže třeba dorostou." řekne Hrobař a zaťuká prstem na hrudník své klientky. „Chceš se podívat?" zeptá se Barda vesele.

- - o - -

Boj démonů pokračuje za hlasitého jásotu Grella, který si užívá každý jejich pohyb.

Sebastian prohodí Jonathana stěnou domu, ale než ho stačí dorazit, vyhrabe se jeho protivník ze sutin a uskočí do bezpečí.

Znovu se do sebe pustí. Sekají do sebe svými zbraněmi hlava nehlava. Jonathanovi se podaří Sebastiana srazit k zemi, ale nenechá ho vstát a okamžitě na něj zaútočí. Seká do ležícího muže bez ohledu na jeho obranu. Oči mu rudě září, zatímco všude kolem cáká Sebastianova krev.

Grell stojící na střeše se vyděšeně nadechne.

„Sebastian je můj!" zařve smrtka vztekle.

Jonathan ztuhne uprostřed pohybu. Z hrudi mu trčí Grellova kosa.

Než se některý z démonů stačí vzpamatovat, Grell dlouhovlasého démona přesekne napůl.

Sebastian se pomalu postaví. Pohled upírá na zničené tělo Jonathana Gatea.

„Sebby, ty jsi tak úžasně potrhaný." povzdechne si Grell zamilovaně. Mrtvého démona si nevšímá.

„Je velice nevhodné, aby komorník rodiny Phantomhiveů chodil takto na veřejnosti." ohodnotí Sebastian stav svého šatstva. „Takže pokud dovolíš, budu muset jít." řekne komorník. Rozběhne se a dlouhými skoky zmizí pryč.

Grell se chce vydat za ním, ale srazí ho k zemi dlouhá kovová tyč.

„Au!" zavřeští Grell a zvedne hlavu.

Na jedné střeše stojí William T. Spears a podmračeně se dívá na svého podřízeného.

„Grelli Sutcliffe. Neměl jsi jediné právo zasáhnout do toho souboje a použít svou kosu k zabití démona."

„Ale on chtěl zabít Sebbyho." vymlouvá se Grell.

„To není adekvátní výmluva." zarazí ho Spears. „Za trest uklidíš tenhle nepořádek a rada rozhodne, jestli si budeš moci ponechat svou kosu smrti."

„Cože?!" vyjekne Grell vyděšeně, ale Spears si ho už nevšímá a zmizí. „Proč nikdo nedokáže pochopit mou lásku." skuhrá rudovlasý smrťák.

- - o - -

Meilin pečlivě prošla několik ulic, ale nikde není ani stopa po Michaelovi Doerheatym nebo po krvi. Buď mladík nebyl zraněn a podařilo se mu utéct, a nebo se vydala špatnou cestou.

Vrátí se na místo, kde se s Bardem rozdělili. V ulici, kterou se vydal kuchař se na zemi místy objevují trochy krve. Z kapek se stali cákance, takže zranění bylo vážné.

Najednou stopy zmizí.

Meilin se zarazí a vrátí se kousek zpátky. Stopy krve končí u jednoho ze zastrčených obchodů. Meilin se zatváří překvapeně, když si všimne nápisu Hrobařství. Přijde jí divné, že by se vážně zraněný Doerheaty schovával na takovémto místě, ale i tak vstoupí do krámu plného rakví.

Na jedné z nich sedí Bard s hlavou v dlaních. U pultu stojí Hrobař a zpívá si nějakou veselou písničku. Bard zvedne hlavu, když vejde, ale Hrobař si jí vůbec nevšímá.

„Barde." hlesne Meilin a podezíravě se dívá ne šedovlasého muže v podivném oblečení. „Kde je Doerheaty?" zeptá se Meilin.

„Není to Doerheaty." řekne Bard sklesle a ukáže na jednu z rakví.

„Anne-Mary!" vyhrkne Meilin překvapeně. V rakvi leží bledá dívka v pánském oblečení. Košile je roztržená a pocákaná krví, jeden rukáv chybí úplně a je vidět ovázanou zakrvácenou paži.

„Je mrtvá?" zeptá se Meilin tiše.

„Ó, to ne." vloží se do rozhovoru Hrobař.

Meilin překvapeně nadskočí, protože Hrobař najednou stojí těsně za ní. Vůbec si nevšimla, že se pohnul ze svého místa za pultem.

„Kdyby byla mrtvá, nedal bych ji do takovéto příšerné rakve. Tahle by si zasloužila ten nejvyšší luxus, který jí můžu dopřát."

„To máte tak rád vrahy?" zeptá se Meilin podezíravě.

„Tato dívenka toho má za sebou víc, než vy dva, věřte mi." zazubí se Hrobař. „Začíná se mi líbit. Ale měli byste si ji odvést. Živí mi tak trochu kazí pověst. Mohu vám poskytnout vůz."

„Sebastian řekl, že máme chytit Doerheatyho." řekne Bard tiše. „Tak mu ho přivezeme."

„Barde." hlesne Meilin trochu udiveně. Najednou jí to dojde. Bardovi se Anne-Mary doopravdy líbila a teď se ukáže, že je to vražedkyně.


	10. Chapter 10

Finny vběhne do pracovny a málem se zabije, když škobrtne o práh.

„Jede sem Bard! V pohřebním voze!" vyhrkne na Ciela, když se konečně zastaví.

„V pohřebním voze?" zopakuje Ciel udiveně. Ale pak se postaví a spolu s Finnym se vydá k hlavnímu vchodu.

Tam už na ně čeká Sebastian a otvírá dveře.

„Sebastiane!" vyhrkne Finny překvapeně. Vůbec nevěděl, že je komorník v domě.

„Kde je Gate?" zeptá se Ciel podmračeně.

„Mrtvý." odpoví Sebastian prostě.

Před dveřmi zastaví pohřební vůz s Bardem na kozlíku.

„Kde je Meilin?" ptá se Finny ustaraně.

„Vzadu." mávne Bard rukou za sebe a sesedne. Než se někdo stačí vyděsit, že je Meilin mrtvá, otevřel Bard zadní dvířka kočáru a nadšená Meilin vyskočí ven.

„Vždycky jsem se chtěla svést v pohřebním voze." vyhrkne Meilin potěšeně.

„Odkud máte ten vůz?" zeptá se Ciel, i když odpověď už tuší.

„Půjčil nám ho jeden hrobař." řekne Bard klidně. „Finny, pojď mi pomoct." kývne na zahradníka.

„A s čím?" diví se Finny a nahlédne do vozu. „Rakev?! Vy vezete někoho mrtvého? Ty jsi byla vzadu s mrtvolou?" děsí se Finnian.

„Není mrtvá. Pořád žije." zarazí ho Meilin.

„Pane." obrátí se služebná na Ciela. „Zjistili jsme, že Doerheaty není Doerheaty, ale-"

„Já vím." zarazí ji Ciel klidně. „Doopravdy se jmenuje Michaela."

„Cože?!" vyhrknou všichni udiveně. Sebastian se na Ciela jen mlčky podívá.

„Odneste ji do domu a postarejte se o ni." rozkáže Ciel a vrátí se do pracovny.

- - o - -

_Drahý Cieli._

_Jmenuji se Michaela, i když vy mě znáte jako Anne-Mary Hopkins nebo jako Michaela Doerheatyho. _

_Omlouvám se, že jsem vám lhala, ale bylo to nezbytné, abyste hned nepřišel na to, že to já jsem ten vrah, po kterém pátráte. Jonathan mě varoval před vámi i před vašim komorníkem Sebastianem, ale já doufám, že vše stihnu dokončit dřív, než na mě přijdete._

_Věřte mi, že si to všichni zasloužili. _

_Do svých deseti let jsem žila u jedné rodiny. Manželé Anne-Mary a Patrick Hopkinsovi si k sobě občas vzali nějakého sirotka a starali se o něj. Já byla jedním z nich. A Finny také. Byli chudí, ale to nevadilo. Byli na nás hodní, učili nás číst a psát a starat se o sebe. Bylo to krásné. Ale nevydrželo to. _

_Jednoho dne se u nás objevili nějací lidé. Nikdy jsem nezjistila, proč přišli zrovna k nám, ale třeba se to dovím od Goldsmitha. Většinu z nás unesli. Některé děti zabili. A zabili i Anne-Mary. _

_Zavřeli nás do kobek. Jediné chvíle, kdy mě pouštěli ven, byl čas, kdy na mně dělali pokusy. Nemám tušení, co dělali s ostatními. Ale nejspíš to samé, co mně. Píchali mi do těla obrovské injekce a zkoušeli různé látky. Nevím, co přesně. Ale moje vlasy od té doby rostou neuvěřitelně rychle. A od té doby mívám záchvaty. Jeden jste viděl na vašem pikniku. Je mi opravdu líto, že jsem slečně Elizabeth zkazila večer._

_Doktory nezajímalo, že mi ničí tělo, a bylo jim jedno, co se mnou dělali dozorci. Každý den mě mlátili a občas i znásilnili. Přála jsem si umřít. Přála jsem si, aby to přestalo. Aby ti, co mi ubližují, trpěli stejně jako já. Přála jsem si, aby se k nim nikdy nedostali žádné děti. Aby byli s Patrickem a nezažívali taková muka jako já._

_A pak se objevil Jonathan. Přišel jako černá kočka a pomohl mi. Zmírnil bolest a slíbil mi, že se o mě postará a splní moje přání. A já mu dám svou duši. Zničil celé to místo. Nikde tam nebyly žádné živé děti, jen dozorci a doktoři. Jonathan ze mě udělal Michaela Doerheatyho. Díky němu se mají horníci o dost lépe než před tím. Někde mezi nimi je i Patrick a já mu tímto chtěla pomoct. _

_Společně s Jonathanem jsem hledala muže, kteří na mně dělali pokusy. Donutila jsem je, aby mi řekli, kdo jim dával rozkazy a postupně jsem se takto dostala až ke Goldsmithovi. To on zařídil laboratoře a peníze pro provoz. On je číslo jedna._

_Když jsem šla po Newmanovi a McCallisterovi, objevili jste se ve vilce, tak jsem ze sebe udělala i Anne-Mary. Mrzí mě, že jsem vám i ostatním lhala, ale jinak to nešlo._

_Dneska jdu zabít Goldsmitha a potom se naplní smlouva mezi mnou a Jonathanem. Doufám, že pomsta je dostatečný důvod pro mé chování, ale i kdyby ne, už na tom nesejde._

_Píšu vám toto, abych se před vámi trochu ospravedlnila a také proto, že na vás mám prosbu. _

_Jako Michael Doerheaty mám jistou povinnost vůči svým podřízeným. Netuším, kdo by byl nejvhodnější nástupce na mé místo, ale v tomto dopise je předávací listina na veškeré moje majetky. Chybí jen jméno a podpis toho, kde je po mně převezme. Podmínky jsou stanoveny ve smlouvě, ale jsou jednoduché. Postarat se, aby se dělníci a horníci měli dobře. Pokud chcete, jsou pozemky vaše._

_K dopisu přikládám i některé dokumenty o pokusech a důkazy proti mrtvým._

_Navždy sbohem, _

_Michaela._

_P.S. Vyřiďte Bardovi, Finnymu, Meilin a Sebastianovi mou omluvu a postarejte se o kočky. Děkuji._

- - o - -

Michaelu probudí lechtání na obličeji. Unaveně otevře oči. Na polštáři vedle ní se rozvaluje mourovatá kočka a užívá si slunečního světla, které na ni dopadá.

Dívka se udiveně zamračí. Neměla by se probudit v posteli. Neměla by se probudit vůbec. Má být mrtvá. Zabila Goldsmitha a Jonathan měl sníst její duši.

Michaela se pomalu posadí. Pohybuje se jen velice opatrně. Cítí se slabě a bolí ji levá paže.

„Jonathane." zašeptá dívka a rozhlédne se po cizí ložnici.

Dveře se otevřou a v nich se objeví Sebastian Michaelis.

„Co tady dělám?" diví se dívka.

„Léčíte se ze střelné rány, kterou vám udělal Bardroy." odpoví Sebastian klidně. „Když už jste vzhůru, pošlu vám sem snídani."

„Počkejte!" vyhrkne Michaela, když se Sebastian otočí k odchodu. „Kde je Jonathan? Měl mi přece... mělo to skončit."

„Jonathan Gate je mrtvý." řekne Sebastian klidně a odejde.

Michaela chvíli hledí na dveře, ale pak se rozbrečí. Sedí na posteli jednou rukou si objímá kolena a brečí kvůli smrti démona, který se o ní staral lépe než lidé.

Po nějaké době se ozve zaklepání a do pokoje vejde Bard s tácem. Muž jí mlčky položí tác na stolek vedle postele a ukáže jí její jídlo. Na talíři leží ožehnutá vajíčka a lehce zčernalý chleba.

„Střelný prach?" zeptá se Michaela tiše.

„Plamenomet." odpoví Bard, ale dál se mračí.

Dívka se posune blíž ke stolku a ochutná trochu vajíček. Mezi zuby jí zakřupe nějaký zuhelnatělý kousek.

„Je to dobré." pousměje se Michaela. „Děkuji."

„Tobě to vážně chutná?" diví se Bard. Ještě nikdo o jeho jídle neprohlásil, že by bylo dobré.

„Ano." přikývne Michaela. „Teď už nemusím lhát, abych se schovala." dodá trochu tišeji.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vám všem lhala."

„Pan Ciel nám už všechno vysvětlil." mávne Bard rukou a vydá se ke dveřím. „Za chvíli přijdu a odnesu tác." dodá a odejde.

Michaela se pousměje a pustí se do vajíček a chleba. Bez ohledu na množství spálených kousků je jídlo opravdu výborné.


End file.
